Lost and Then Found
by gottaluvtwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward were BFFs, until Edward suddenly disappeared. Now, thirty years later, they meet again. What will happen? Please read my ANs! BxE No flames please! R
1. Bella and Edward, BFFs

**First of all, MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP!!! Second of all, I GOT MY LOCK BACK!!! YEAH!!! Third of all, "Crank That" by Soulja Boy's stuck in my head right now! Get it out get it out get it out!!! Fourth, if you PM'd me, sorry if I didn't reply to them because I still haven't been to the library in, like, ever. I'll probably be in the library when…it's Thanksgiving or something. Lastly, please enjoy the story and PLEASE review! Some new characters are real people that I know! Just don't tell them that I probably paired them with someone they…aren't very fond of.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: You know what goes here. I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah…**_

**Bella's PoV:**

"_Edward…are you sure this is okay?" I asked uncertainly. I followed him slowly through the darkness._

"_Of course, Bella! Why wouldn't it?" Edward whispered with confidence._

"_Um…because we're trying to annoy a teenager…in the middle of the night?!" I whispered a little loudly. _

_Even though we were seven-year-olds, we were _very_ mischievous. We used to get into so much trouble…I mean…have so much fun together? We were inseparable. He had my back, and I had his. We were best friends._

"_Don't worry, the worst he can do is yell…and we could always run into my room and then pretend to sleep!" Wow, he really had this thing planned out. _

_I _really_ wish that I haven't agreed to visit his house for a sleepover anymore. I mean, Wes was really nice to me, and I want it to stay that way. I don't think putting ice all over him would cause him to like me anymore._

_We were just at the foot of Wes's bed, and Edward lifted up the bucket of ice. He crept over to the side of the bed and…_

_I never knew what happened next. I just took off running._

_----------_

"_Edward…are you sure this is okay?" I repeated for the millionth time in our little almost-nonexistent-ten-year-old lives._

"_Bella, if it wasn't okay, would we be doing this?"_

"_Yes."_

_He paused and then turned to look at me. "Have we _ever_ gotten in trouble, Bella?" He sighed._

"_Yeah, there was that one time when we…you poured ice on your brother's head…and that one time when we soaked our parents with the super soakers…and that one time when we ripped my sister's stuffed animals' heads off…and that one time when-"_

"_Okay, okay, I get it…but have we ever been in jail?"_

_He had me there. "No."_

"_Were we ever on the most wanted list?"_

"_No," I said with a sigh._

"_So no harm done. Totally painless!"_

_I sighed heavily again and then gathered up all the water balloons into the bucket. I can't believe _I _thought up of this idea. Me! The _former_ innocent little girl who was Daddy's little angel. I am now daddy's little devil. _

"_Ready…set…go!" Edward commanded, chucking jumbo water balloons at his neighbor's windows._

_----------_

"_Edward, are you-"_

"_Yes, Bella! I am one hundred percent sure that this is completely okay! Got it?" Edward interrupted, frustrated._

_I sighed, and then proceeded into the dark alleys of Chicago. I walked into one deserted alley, and Edward entered into the alley across from mine._

_I wonder, seventeen-year-olds can go to jail, right? Or is it eighteen? Either way, I'm going to be in big trouble. I could sense this._

_I looked at Edward with a worried look. Then, headlights suddenly rounded the corner. We got the spray cans ready when a dark figure suddenly grabbed Edward from behind…and then he was gone…into the darkness. I dropped my can and then ran into the alley. Nothing._

"_Edward!"_

_----------_

That was thirty years ago. Thirty years ago when Edward disappeared. Thirty years ago when I had tried to commit suicide. Thirty years ago when I ran away from home. Thirty years ago when I was taken to a home. Thirty years ago when I became a vampire.

Being a vampire can be depressing at times. There are few ways to be destroyed, and that was what I was trying to avoid thirty years ago. Avoid being immortal.

Don't get me wrong, being a vampire isn't that bad. Senses are heightened, super strength, super speed, and a wonderful family to support me.

Monica is just like my mother. Caring, nice, cheerful, everything that a mother is. No major powers for her, though.

Gerard **(Monica, be glad I paired you up with someone you actually like)** is Monica's mate, and a father to me. He keeps the family in order, and he is very caring. He was the one who changed me when he found me running away from home, and I appreciate it, although not one of the first things on my to-do list: to get changed into a vampire. His power is x-ray vision. Oh, the joys of having a father with x-ray vision.

Emily reminds me of my older sister. She always cares for me…annoying at times, but everything a sister could be. Lucky Emily ended up with the power to control the weather. That made life more interesting, with a sister who controls the weather.

And Kenny, Emily's beloved, my older brother. A big pain in the ass at times, but I still love him like a brother…especially because he doesn't have any powers. If he did…then it would be the end of the world for me.

And then there's me. Bella Swan. The outsider of the family. The outsider of the school. The outsider of everything. Then again, the whole family is outsiders in public. Nobody really talked to us, and we never talked to anyone else. Anyway, I was the one kid in the family who was always locked up in her room. I was the one who wandered around on her own. I was the one who went hunting for animals on her own. I was the only one in the family that has never had a mate. Never.

The power that I brought into my second life was a combination. The power to fly, disappear, and transport somewhere else, all of them that could help me escape from anything like a free chicken.

Yeah, so that pretty much covers the life of the lifeless Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Okay? Please review but no flames please! Please….no. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update!**

_**Love quote of the chapter: "Truth or Dare? Truth: Tell me how you feel…Dare: Prove it."**_


	2. First Day of High School

**First, MY BIRTHDAY'S DRAWING NEARER!!! Second, now I have "Kiss, Kiss" by Chris Brown stuck in my head. I just LOVE his music videos! Third, thank you people for reviewing! Fourth, I'll probably mix Emily with Alice, so just correct it in your mind it's supposed to be **_**Emily**_**. Lastly, enjoy!

* * *

**__

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Too bad, it would be really cool if I did. 

**Bella's PoV:**

"BELLA! QUIT MOPING AROUND IN YOUR ROOM AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! I'VE GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU!" Emily screamed. I jumped about three feet into the air. Jesus, that girl REALLY needs to understand that our hearing is supersensitive. I sprinted down the stairs in a second, right next to her.

"WHAT?!" I yelled right into her ear, to give the full dose of her own medicine. She cringed, along with the rest of the family in the room.

"Geez, Bella, I can hear you just fine…" Emily said quietly, fixing her long black hair into a ponytail.

I rolled my eyes, and waited for whatever she called me down for.

She just stared at me. I waited even longer. So did the rest of the family.

"Oh!" Finally…

"Guess what? We're going to high school! Isn't that great? We're going to Forks High. Kenny and I will be seniors, and you will be a junior, Bella."

"Yeah!" Kenny pumped his fists into the air.

"What?!" I whined. _Two _years? I hated high school. I've been through the same classes numerous times and I could get up and teach the class myself in I wanted to. Yeah, I've been through high school _that_ long.

"Come _on_, Bella! It'll be fun!" Emily sang.

"Oh, yeah because the last few times through high school was _so fun_…and we're _moving_?!" I pointed out. Yeah, the last few times in high school was a living hell.

"At least it's in Forks. It's a nice, cool, cloudy place. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet some vampires there!"

"I really doubt it…" I murmured.

"Stop whining, Bella, you're going to have to go anyway," Kenny butted in.

"I'm not whining, I'm just…complaining. Besides, isn't it the middle of the school year? Can't we wait until it ends and we all enter as seniors?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Stop _complaining_ then. And we're still gonna have to put up with school sooner or later." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Why are _you_ so happy, Kenny?" I observed. Normally Kenny would keep quiet and amuse himself by swishing his shaggy light brown hair around or something.

"So that I can rub Emily into more peoples' faces in school," he replied with a grin.

"You make Emily sound like some kind of trophy."

"Yes, she is my trophy and only mine." He looked into her deep golden eyes.

"Um…ew…" I interrupted. If I got the power to read minds, I would kill myself in any way possible. I feel sorry for any vampire who got the power to read minds. **(how ironic…)**

They rolled their eyes and headed up the stairs.

"Two more years of hell all over again…" I mumbled as I transported back into my room.

----------

"Bella, come _on_! You're gonna make us late for our first day in school!" Emily yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I already hate high school. I quickly applied some black eyeliner to make some of the bruise-like _things_ under our eyes a little less visible, and then threw on my plain black T-shirt and my black jacket on. I quickly checked myself in the mirror. The only thing that wasn't black about me was my chocolate brown hair and my golden eyes. I grabbed my black backpack and transported right in front of the front door.

"I'm here," I said. We all rushed outside and stepped into my car, my precious black Volvo.

"Go the same route we use to go to the accessories store," Emily instructed. I hated that store, with all the colorful hair bands and flashy jewels. I shudder every time we pass that store, and now I have to drive by it every day for three whole years.

As soon as I stopped at the traffic light after passing the store, I realized I had no idea where to go next.

"Now what?"

"Just turn left and keep going straight until the school's on your right. Turn into the parking lot on the right."

I sighed, and did what I was told.

We got out of the car and looked around. The place was almost deserted. The only other car there was a silver Volvo.

I looked at my watch. It read 6:00. _Dorks,_ I thought, _only they would be the only kinds of humans eager to go to school a whole hour earlier than school starts._

"Bella, what are you doing? We still need to get our schedules!" Alice called from across the parking lot. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and quickly followed my siblings into the school.

The office wasn't very hard to find. Right when we walked into the school there was a big sign that said "office" in big bold red letters. We quickly walked in.

Inside, there was only one small woman who was busily typing on her computer. After what seemed like hours, Kenny "cleared" his throat. She finally looked up. I saw her eyes widen slightly.

"May I help you?" she asked. Yeah, kill me now.

"We're new here," Emily said. A hint of recognition crossed the woman's face. The new doctor's in town, and he brought his wife and kids with him. **(for those of you who don't get this, Gerard's a doctor. Yeah, again…how ironic…)**

"Ah, yes, yes." She shuffled through a pile of papers until she finally got what she was looking for. "Emily Anderson?"

Emily stepped up, and the woman handed her a small pile of papers.

"Kenny Swan?" Yeah, Kenny wanted my last name. Oh, joy. Now I feel like I'm actually _related_ to Kenny.

Kenny stepped up and claimed his papers.

"And you must be Isabella Swan," the woman said. I hated when people say things like that.

"Yes," I replied quietly. She handed me my schedule.

"The paper on the top is your schedule, and the paper behind it is a map of the school. The paper behind that is to get all of your teachers to sign. Bring that one back to me at the end of the day," the woman said to all of us. We nodded and headed out the door.

"What classes do you have?" Emily asked, grabbing our schedules in a flash.

"Hello…I'm a junior. I really don't think that we're going to have any classes together," I pointed out.

"Oh, right." Emily handed me back my schedule. I looked at it.

English, then government, then trigonometry, then Spanish. Lunch would be next. Then, I would have biology, then gym. I mentally groaned. I hated gym. I can't even walk on a flat surface without tripping on air. Even as a vampire.

"Then I guess I'll see you all at lunch," I said to Emily and Kenny.

After looking at my schedule I quickly memorized the map so I wouldn't have it snuck onto my nose the whole day.

The nasally bell suddenly rang. I hadn't realized we had taken so long doing whatever we were doing. I quickly rushed into my first class.

An almost-bald guy sat at a table right next to the door. I walked up to his desk and waited for him to notice me. He finally looked up and I handed him my schedule and the piece of paper for him to sign. He signed it, gave me a whole another pile of papers, and sent me to the back of the classroom without an introduction, which I was thankful for.

When I walked to my desk, I caught several glances on the way, and I tripped on my own boots. What a great first impression for the school. No doubt I'm going to be the topic of gossip for the rest of the school year.

I finally got into my seat and I pretended to take notes, which I didn't do. I just sat sketching what Edward would probably look like if he was a vampire in my little sketchbook. I've already learned everything that could ever be taught, and much more. The hour dragged on, and the bell finally rang. I quickly got up and gathered my things.

"Are you Isabella?" a voice sounded behind me. I turned around and found a chess-club-type boy standing behind me.

"Bella," I corrected.

"I'm Eric. Do you need help finding your classes?" he continued.

No. "Actually, I can find them on my own."

"I'll walk with you to your next class. What do you have next?"

Leave me alone. "Government, building six," I stated. I've already got everything down.

"My class passes right by it. I could walk with you to your next class." Eric smiled.

"Sure," I sighed.

I tried walking as humanly as possible, but still as fast as I could without attracting attention with my speed. I arrived at my next class.

The rest of the classes passed by with the same pattern. The teachers signed the paper, I finished my pictures, and people asked if I needed their help. Mostly boys. They should already know I'm practically anti-social. Trigonometry was the only class that I really, _really_ despised. That was the only teacher who forced me to introduce myself in the front of the classroom. I stammered and tripped at least five times attempting to get into my seat.

Finally, lunch came. When I arrived at the door, Emily and Kenny were already there.

"What happened to you? What took you so long? How do you like it so far?" Emily threw questions at me.

"Emily, Emily, calm down. It's only been like five minutes. I needed to get some stuff from my teachers and so far, high school sucks!" I added emphasis to the last part.

"Glad you liked it so far. Guess what? Kenny's in my English class! Now the rest of the school year's going to pass by very quickly with him around!" Ew…

"Now what do we do? We can't eat…what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Let's just go sit at a table and do what we usually do the last few years in high school during lunch," Kenny suggested.

"Way ahead of you!" Emily called from inside the cafeteria. She sat at a table. Kenny and I walked over to the table and plopped down into a seat. I got out my notebook and finished my sketch. Emily looked over my shoulders.

"Not again, Bella! Come on! There are more guys you can be best friends with here in Forks!" Emily said.

"Yeah, best friends with a human. Great." I rolled my eyes. From the corner of my eyes I suddenly caught a glimpse of something familiar.

I turned my head. All I saw was just the familiar bronze hair that Edward had.

The boy was sitting with more…vampires. **(you all know what the rest of the family looks like, so I'm not going to write it here again) **I wasn't too surprised. What interested me was the boy with the bronze colored hair.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Emily asked, worried.

I looked back at my sketch, then looked back.

The boy was staring at me now. I gasped and then looked from my sketch to the boy back and forth again and again.

Edward.

* * *

**Ha ha ha! I'm evil, aren't I? Please review and I'll update sooner! I'm already starting on the next chapter so please review!**


	3. I Ran

**Guess what??? **_**TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!**_** (October 12) There was a fight at my school today. Dude, it was much better than the ones in movies...until the teachers came. Ha ha. There was another one near my friend's locker before but I didn't get to see it. They ran right into her. **

**And then my French teacher forgot about my birthday, but she remembered the b-day of the guy who sat next to me...that's is so totally messed up, isn't it? Thank you for reading this author's note and please review:)

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Twilight for my b-day present. That would be the coolest present ever…although I **_**do**_** own Kenny and Gerard…but that's it. I don't even own Monica or Emily. I don't own my friends! Their personality is exactly how they are in real life!**_

**Edward's PoV:**

Today started just like any other day in high school. People "fantasize" about "the Cullens" every time we pass by, and every class passed on slowly every hour.

Except that there was an extra this particular day. There will be a new family joining our school. From other peoples' minds, I caught that their father would be working with Carlisle.

First period passed on without anything new. The same old lesson I have heard numerous times in past high schools.

During passing period, I caught a few images of a new couple, one was a girl, about the same age and height as Rosalie, with wavy black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She dressed with light pastel colors, and her skin was as pale as ours. Maybe they were also vampires. The boy had shaggy light brown hair, and dressed in solid colors. He was a little taller than the girl, and I noticed that his eyes were golden. I didn't notice that in the girl. Maybe she hadn't fed lately…if they _are_ vampires. Were those two the only new arrivals?

During second period, there was a new face in a couple peoples' minds. She had chocolate brown hair and golden eyes. So maybe they _are_ vampires…at least it _might _draw some attention away from "the Cullens".

The third vampire was a girl, with chocolate brown hair and bright golden eyes, almost yellow. She had a slim body and she looked a few inches shorter than Rosalie, about five feet four. She kind of reminded me of Bella, except that she dressed darkly, with lots of black and eyeliner, which took away some of the dark shadows under her eyes.

Third period passed on with the same image in a lot of peoples' minds, and fourth period continued the same.

And then lunch. Another time of the day (or night) when we do absolutely nothing at all.

I walked down the halls, inconspicuously searching for any of the new faces in person, with no success. When I arrived at the cafeteria, Alice had already grabbed a seat, and waved over to me and the rest of the family.

And that's when I heard the thoughts of an unfamiliar voice.

_Why did she draw another image of that friend of hers again? We can practically cover the walls in our home with all of them and still have extras._

That must be the older girl. My eyes followed the source of the "voice", and found that same exact girl that I had seen earlier. The boy was right next to her, and they both surrounded a smaller girl, with her head down over a small sketchpad. All I caught about the girl was her chocolate brown hair.

I tried getting something from her mind, but there was nothing. I did, however, get the boy's thoughts, and what was in his head surprised me the most.

_She is such a great artist. I wonder why she keeps drawing that one guy though. He's long gone, Bella. Get over it. But still, she is a great artist._

A glimpse of her sketch followed the boy's thoughts.

The name and the image immediately made my head lift up. Bella? No, it couldn't have been the same girl. That's impossible. And the sketch, it was such an accurate drawing of…me.

I found the girl with her head lifted up and directed at me.

Bella.

A vampire.

**Bella's PoV:**

I can't believe that he is here, in the same school! He already saw me, but what should I do?

"Bella? Bella? Is something wrong?" I heard Emily ask worriedly, shaking me a little. Oh yes, something was _very_ wrong.

I did what I did best. I escaped out of the cafeteria. As soon as I was absolutely sure that nobody was nearby, I quickly transported to my locker, at the _other_ side of the school.

I took out the sketch that I had drawn, and stared at it.

Is that really Edward? Is he really a vampire now? But how? Why?

I began to sketch another picture, of what Edward _should _look like now, at the age of 47, _just_ because…to tell myself that it is _impossible_ for him to be here.

I don't know how long I've been standing next to my locker, but the sudden bell startled me. I quickly hung up the finished picture with a magnet and took the unfinished picture with me. I quietly closed my locker and slowly walked to biology.

When I arrived, I had the biggest shock in my life. _Edward_ was right there, sitting in one seat which happened to have an empty seat next to him, which was the _only_ available set in the classroom. Great. Just great.

I quietly handed the teacher my schedule and the slip of paper for him to sign. He sent me to that one empty seat in the middle of the classroom. I sighed and slowly walked over to my chair.

"Edward" didn't seem to notice me, so I calmed down a little…until he looked at me. It felt like I was going to hyperventilate, if that was even possible for a vampire. And being the clumsy vampire that I am, I tripped over the leg of the chair. I noticed that a small smile formed across his face. If I wasn't paying attention, then I wouldn't have noticed that.

I pretended that nothing happened and continued to work on my second picture of the day.

Strangely, biology stretched on _forever_. I thought it was never going to end, and then thankfully, the bell finally rang. I gathered up my things as fast and humanly as I could, and headed out the door before anyone could even pick up a pencil.

I breathed a sigh of relief on my way to gym. I handed the coach the papers and he made me sit out, because I didn't have my uniforms yet. I searched the class too see if "Edward" and his family were in this class as well. Thankfully, they weren't.

Gym passed by very quickly, just because I didn't have to participate.

I walked out of the school and waited by my car for Emily and Kenny. As I was waiting, I noticed Edward followed by his family and walked to the silver Volvo I had seen earlier today. Figures.

I quickly hid my face and got into the car and waited for the rest of my family. From the corner of my eyes I caught four other members in Edward's family get into his car. Were they the ones that had captured Edward that last night we saw each other? Or were they just some people who had found him?

I didn't hear anyone get into my car until Emily spoke.

"Bella? What are you doing? Let's go!"

I shook my head to gather up my jumbled thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry…just a lot on my mind is all. Catch anything about the other family of our kind today?" I could help asking that last part. I started to drive out of the school parking lot.

"Well…that big guy over there is in my history class. His name's Emmett. He's not exactly the brightest student in the class. That's all I know," Kenny said. I couldn't help but chuckle. If _Kenny_ thought that someone wasn't so bright, then…well, you know.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…"

The drive home was a quiet one. I didn't have anything to say, and neither did Emily.

When we arrived home, Monica greeted us right by the door.

"So how was your first day in Forks High?"

"Same old," I replied. It was far from the same old. I had just seen a friend that shouldn't even be here right now, for Pete's sake! **(Ha ha I love that phase, "for Pete's sake". My friend would always be like, "Who's Pete? Someone I should know about? Is he **_**cute**_**?" Anyway, continuing the story…)**

I headed up the stairs and quietly did my homework for the night.

This will be a _very_ long year…

**Back to Edward's PoV:**

I wasn't really surprised that Bella had run away from me. She wasn't supposed to even be here. She was supposed to be married and have kids and be happy for the rest of her life. But _noooooo_. She just _had_ to be here, in the same school, and possibly in the same class.

Sure enough, when lunch ended, I sat down in my usual seat in biology, and after a few minutes, _she_ appeared at the doorway. I never saw her, I couldn't… I just…_sensed_ her presence. I had no idea what to say to her, or do with her, or even look at her.

When I heard someone approach my desk, I tried to restrain myself from looking up, but without success. I looked up and saw her. Bella. For real. It really _is_ Bella, sitting right next to me. I noticed she still had that clumsy trait still stuck to her in her next life, and I couldn't help but smile a little. She never failed to surprise me…alive or dead.

Throughout the whole class, Bella was drawing on her sketchbook again. She improved a lot since the last time I had seen her art. I never thought that was even possible, but she did. I inconspicuously looked over her shoulder and she started on a new picture, it looked like an older version of me. So was I really the only thing she draws since I had left her? When we were kids she would always come up with something new to draw…fluffy animals to landscapes to vicious animals, she drew them all.

All of a sudden, class ended. When I tried to look at Bella, she was already on her way out the door.

All I could do was stare after her for some reason. Slowly I began to gather up my things and head out the door as well.

During the last period of the day, my mind was full of Bella. She couldn't have forgotten about me, could she? Should I have spoken to her last period? My mind filled with all those questions.

When school finally ended, I ended up being slower than usual, which is why the rest of my family were already outside waiting for me when I came out.

"So what's going on in the new family's minds?" Jasper asked.

"Another totally obsessed girl crazy about you already, Edward?" Rosalie joked. **(I'll make Rosalie nice in this story…again.)**

"Nothing new?" Emmett asked.

"Did you guys know each other before?"

Alice's question caught me off guard. The others waited for my answer. I paused for a second before replying.

"I don't know."

The rest of the ride home continued without interruption.

* * *

**Please review! **_**It's my birthday**_**, and if I don't get even more reviews, then I will go to my room and cry because nobody likes my story! **

**Don't you just **_**love**_** the advantages of your birthday? Anyway…I'm serious…please review, and tell me what you think of it so far!**

_**Love Quote of the Chapter: "They say the right person will come along…I think a bus hit mine."**_


	4. Talking with Emily and Emmett

**Guess what presents I got for my b-day? An Edward Cullen Fan Club t-shirt! The one with the apple on it! Ha ha! Yay! And I also got a whole book full of pictures of cute kittens, a grow your own black cat thing where you have to put it in water, more lip gloss, and Evanescence CD, and a WHOLE Hershey's dark chocolate bar! You should have seen me at lunch! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I opened every single present with tons of hope…but I never got to own Twilight. –sob-**_

**Bella's PoV:**

That night I stayed in my room as usual and fumbled with the necklace that Edward had given me when we were _very_ young. It was a simple necklace. Nothing special. All it had was an onyx stone with a small carving of a little kitten on it. I had kept it after all this time. It is my most treasured item.

Although, today was the first day in public when I haven't worn it. Somehow I regret it.

"Bella? You in there?" Emily asked, softly knocking the door. Duh, _of course_ I'm in here. Who else would it be?

"Yeah."

"May I come in?" she asked, still outside. Usually she would barge in without notice.

I hesitated before answering, "Sure."

She slowly opened the door and sat next to me.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" I was instantly cautious of her sudden concern.

"No." I've always been a bad liar.

"Bella…"

"…Not really?"

"Bella…"

"Okay, fine." Why did I even bother lying in the first place?

Maybe she would be _some_ help. I sighed.

"That boy in all my pictures…the one I told you had disappeared…he…I…I saw him today. During lunch…_and_ he's my biology lab partner."

Emily thought about it for a moment. "Are you sure it's the same guy?"

"I'm ninety-nine percent positive. He had the same hair, the same height, same smile…all that changed is that he's a lot paler and the golden eyes, but I'm pretty sure that's him."

"Interesting." So much for help.

"What should I do? I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, remember me? I was your best friend thirty years ago! Remember?' One, that would be awkward, and two, I'm not even sure if he still remembers me!"

"Maybe…spend some bonding time together. You said he's your lab partner. Introduce yourself. Ask for help on a question. Maybe you'll have to do a couple labs together. You're going to have to talk to him sometime. You guys were best friends before…why not start over and become best friends again?" Suddenly Emily sounded like some kind of advice columnist trying to give some advice to some poor sap who had never learned to suck up their problems and live life the way it is.

I watched as Emily got up and walked out the door. I watched as she skipped downstairs. I stared at the necklace that was still in my hand and I clipped it around my neck.

**Edward's PoV:**

I looked up at the painting of a mountain lion that Bella had given me when we were about twelve or thirteen. **(Again, how ironic…) **She was already a very good artist at that age.

"What was up with you today, Edward? You looked like you had just seen a ghost or something," Emmett said, barging into my room.

I remained silent.

"Come on! Tell your brother what happened!"

"I was just…_observing_ the new family."

Emmett chuckled. "Edward _I_ don't even need your mind-reading gift to know you're lying. What's up?"

"Nothing…just that the youngest one looked a little familiar, that's all." I _really_ didn't want this conversation with any one…let alone _Emmett_.

"Oh, come on…who is she?" he teased.

"Nothing…just someone who looked like someone in my human life…it's nothing."

"Edward…" he whined.

"Fine, fine," I gave in…I can't believe I'm actually doing this. "She was my best friend when we were kids." That's all anyone, Emmett especially, should ever know now.

"Best friend or girlfriend?" Emmett teased. I knew this was going to happen before the words escaped from him lips.

"Best friend," I answered automatically.

"Ri-ight."

"Emmett…just…leave me alone," I growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" That was strange; his mind proved that he meant it.

"…and now what?" I asked. He wasn't going to be any help, but he wasn't saying anything either…so why is he still here?

"I'm thinking." Emmett thinking. What a challenge that must be for him. I peeked into his thoughts.

_Get out of my mind, Edward._

So he was blocking his mind from me. Well, fine then. Finally, after what seemed like another thirty years, Emmett spoke.

"Why didn't you talk to her, though?"

"I don't think she remembers me anymore." That way she totally ignored me, and never looked my way…

"Didn't you read what was in her mind?"

This was the question I wished nobody in my family would ask. And yet, it was asked.

So should I tell him the truth? Or should I tell him what he wants to hear?

That's an easy question.

"Actually, she didn't really think about anything about me or the rest of you guys, so I don't really know if she noticed or not." The reply came fluently. After almost half a century, I've gotten very practiced with my lying.

"Well then, just see however she acts and keep listening to her mind. You might catch something."

I just nodded, not able to say anything. Emmett got up and walked out the door.

"And Emmett?" He took a step back. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Anytime, brother."

I looked at the clock. It was early enough to leave for school. I got up and gathered my things.

"Rosalie! Emmett! Alice! Jasper! Let's go!" I half yelled, half said. **(I don't know how to explain that, but you all get it, right?)**

**Bella's PoV:**

The first few classes of my second day in Forks High were still hell. And then lunch came, and I knew who was going to be waiting in the cafeteria.

"Um…why don't you guys go ahead? I'll be at my locker…putting my books back and stuff…and draw more pictures," I said to Emily and Kenny.

"During the whole lunch?" Emily asked. She sounded suspicious, and I know she was.

"Yeah?" My reply sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Fine," Kenny grumbled. He walked away. Emily waited until he turned the corner and she turned to me.

"You do know you're gonna have to face him sooner or later."

"Yeah…I choose later."

She gave me a long hard glare until she finally turned around and followed Kenny into the cafeteria.

I sighed as I slammed my back against the lockers and slid down onto the floor, burying my head into my hands, staying there for who knows how long. I hadn't heard anyone approach, but suddenly there was a gentle, angelic voice in front of me.

"Hello."

* * *

**Review and I'll update sooner. **

**I'll change the love quote of the chapter into just a quote 'cause I know I'll run out of LOVE quotes.**

**Quote of the chapter: "They say love is stupid. I stupid you."**


	5. Short Reunion

**SO sorry I haven't updated! -gets on knees- Please forgive me!!! I have just gone through a MAJOR family crisis and I'm also struggling with my life here! I got 2 B's on my report card and I am really trying to bring it up…although it seems that I'm bringing it down even more…**

**At least I updated!!! –sweat drop-**

**I got 25 push ups on my PE test! Yay! I got an A plus! Usually I'd get like 5 or something close to that. "Clumsy" by Fergie's stuck in my head right now. And the music video is so cool! I'm listening to it right now!**

**And I would like to thank _sasukerox_ for informing everyone on her profile that I wouldn't be updating for a while!**

**Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah right! Like I would ever own Twilight! –rolls eyes-**_

**Bella's PoV:**

I mentally winced for not stopping myself from looking up to the source of the voice. I didn't even have to look up, even though I haven't heard that voice in thirty years.

There, as pale as can be, and more good-looking than ever…was Edward.

All I could do was stare up at him.

My mind couldn't bring back anything to say, so I waited for him to say something.

**Edward's PoV:**

My eyes caught sight of a black spot on her neck. They flickered down to it and I got a clearer sight of it.

It was the necklace I had given her when we were young. She's had it after all this time.

"Bella?"

So much for a "warm welcome to Forks High!"

Her next words were just as…enthusiastic.

"Edward?"

All I could do was nod slowly. Her next movement startled me. One second she was sitting on the ground, the next, she was had me in a human-bone-crushing hug.

"OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU? I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE FINALLY HERE AND TALKING TO ME!" she squealed as she was sobbing.

I chuckled as I hugged her back. "Right back at you, Bella."

"How did you know where to find me though?"

Should I tell her? Maybe she'll be mad.

"Your sister told me."

Suddenly her smile faded and her brow furrowed. And then suddenly she was at the other end of the hallway. "See ya in bio," she said before disappearing.

**Bella's PoV:**

I can't believe she told him!

I walked-more like stormed-into the cafeteria straight to where Emily, Kenny, and the rest of Edward's family were sitting.

I didn't bother caring if the rest of the school heard what I had to say to Emily.

"How _could _you? I wanted some time alone for my self and you _tell him_???"

"Chill, Bella. You do know that you will face him later today?"

"I know that perfectly well. But you didn't have to tell him where I was," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, so you _do _know him?" came a voice that I didn't recognize. I turned and it was one of Edward's brothers, the one with curly dark brown hair.

"Yes," I growled.

He stuck him hand out. "I'm Emmett."

I took his hand.

He introduced the rest of his family. "And this is Rosalie, my wife, Alice, and Jasper."

I shook all of their hands as Emmett introduced them to me.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Bella. I've known Edward longer than _any_ of you have," I joked.

"I know," Emmett murmured.

"…How do you know?" I asked, afraid to find out.

"Okay, so I noticed that Edward was acting a little strange when you came and I was just curious so I asked him what was up."

"Oh." At least it wasn't anything bad…I think.

Suddenly the bell rang. I slowly walked to my biology class, knowing who was waiting.

Sure enough, he was there, waiting for me with an empty seat next to him.

I sighed and took the seat. Mr. Banner started the class with the usual boring lecture that I have gone through for the past thirty years in school. Seriously, I could _teach_ this class. I sighed. Edward seemed to hear me and he slipped a piece of paper into my lap. I picked it up and read it. (_italic_ font is Edward's writing and **bold** is Bella's)

_I am so glad you are back I've missed you!_

**Ditto. See that necklace you gave me? My most treasured possession. :)**

Edward chuckled quietly as he read my note.

_And mine is my piano._

**Ugh, still playing that thing?**

_Yes._

**Is it really your most treasured possession?**

_No. It's that painting you gave me when we were little. The one with the mountain lion._

**It's still alive? I thought you burned it or something.**

_No, that was the one with the pink butterfly on it._

Now it was my turn to chuckle. I cried so hard as I watched it burn to a crisp.

I ran out of things to write, so I went with the classic.

**So how are you?**

Edward chuckled again.

_Not so good since I was kidnapped. So how are you for the past thirty years?_

Now I wanted to slap him _hard_ for asking. I picked up my pen and started writing.

**A living hell! The police questioned me for hours since you disappeared! You know why? Because I was the last person seen with you and you never came back! You had me worried and**

Suddenly Edward snatched the paper right from my hands. I looked up to growl at him but I caught sight of Mr. Banner walking slowly towards us. I quickly turned to my page of notes and wrote random things about science that seemed reasonable to write at the time. He stopped by our table and looked over our shoulders to see what we have written. He actually seemed disappointed. He walked back to the front and continued with his rambling.

"We'll talk later," Edward whispered in a low voice. We didn't do anything for the rest of the period.

When class ended, Edward stood up and waited for me. I caught a few unpleasant glances from the rest of the class.

As we walked to my next class, Edward said, "Alice invited the rest of your family over to our house."

Oh, great.

"Well, we can't keep hiding from each other forever," I said weakly.

"Yeah, _Bella_," Edward stressed out my name as a playful grin spread across his face.

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes. We stopped in front of the gym lockers. "So when are we going to meet you guys?"

"A few hours after school ends. I'll come pick you all guys up so you can just chill until I arrive at your house."

"And do you know _where_ our house is?" I asked.

"Everybody in Forks knows where the new family in town lives." He smiled. "I'll see you soon," he said as he turned to go to his next class, but then he was in front of me in a second. "I forgot, just something that I just had to do," he said, and then he _punched_ me. _Hard_. I know it was meant to be a playful punch, but that one hurt, even for a vampire.

"Ow!!!" I cried through clenched teeth. I looked up and he was already halfway through the hallway. Right before he looked back I turned invisible and quietly ran to him. **(I didn't really name all of Bella's powers; I just said pretty much any power to use to escape like a free chicken.)**

**Edward's PoV:**

She was there, clinging to her arm, and then when I turned around, she wasn't. And then I felt something wham onto my arm so hard it felt like it was going to break. When I looked up I saw Bella standing right in front of me with that too-innocent look on her face I have known for years.

After I had finished cringing in pain for a few seconds, Bella just said, "Don't mess with me. You know that already." And then she disappeared. I could do nothing but stare after her in awe and then turn back to go to my next class.

**Bella's PoV:**

Punching Edward back made me feel better. He's like my personal punching bag. It was fun doing it when we were young, and it's fun doing it now.

And now for the torture of gym. We had to do badminton. Oh, the joy of badminton. People shouldn't be at least ten, no, fifty, feet away from me when they arm me with a racket.

Sure enough, I had knocked out at least five people only in one hour. If I could blush, I would be. Luckily, I can't. But I kept murmuring a thousand apologies to any unlucky human who happened to be my victim of the day.

Before anyone else was cringing in pain, it was time to change back into our normal clothes. And then finally, the second day of school ended.

I waited against my car for Emily and Kenny, when I spotted Edward and _his_ family climb into his silver Volvo. And then Emily and Kenny was by my side, waiting for me to unlock my doors. Just then Edward turned around and his eyes met mine. I gave him a shy brief wave before climbing into my car and drove out of the school parking lot.

----------

The doorbell rang.

"Everybody ready?" I called into the house. All of a sudden Monica, Gerard, Emily, and Kenny were all in front of me.

"Let's go!" Emily said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Edward, of course, was there.

"Monica and Gerard, this is Edward. Edward, Monica and Gerard. They're like my parents."

"It is very nice to meet you," Edward said as he shook their hands. "You all ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's go," I answered quickly. "Mom, Dad, you can ride with Edward in his car. Emily, Kenny, and I will follow his car."

It took everything I could to not smirk thinking of the torture Edward would go through listening to Monica and Gerard talk nonstop to him about whatever parents would say.

Edward seemed to give me a cold, hard glare before sliding into his seat in his car. I smiled at him before getting into my own car.

When we arrived, the house was not exactly what I had expected. For one, it was _huge_. Probably twice as large as our home. And it was hidden in the middle of nowhere in the woods. I heard a river flowing close by, and it was much more peaceful than any other place in Forks.

Edward interrupted my thoughts by asking, "Are you ready?"

"Sure," I replied weakly, suddenly afraid of what his family would think of me. Would they welcome me? Or will someone think our family as another complication of their lives? I hope it's the first one…

"You sure?" Edward asked, looking at me with worry. I swallowed and nodded.

"Then let's go," he said as he pushed open the door to their mansion.

* * *

**Please review and I'll update sooner. I know I've said this in the last chapter and I haven't updated, but that is a one in a million chance that another family crisis would be coming up again in the next few days. I've already gotten the first part of the next chapter down, so I'll update it as soon as I finish it and get the reviews I want! **

**So in summary…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**Quote of the Chapter: "Only in America, do they vote for 'American Idol' more than they do for president."**_


	6. Meeting the Cullens

**Sorry I took so long to update! I was waiting for enough reviews so that I could update…so please review when you can!!! Please enjoy and when you finish, please review!**

**The only part I actually hated was the introductions with the families. Since Kenny's being Kenny, the whole thing is stupid. **

**This story is taking place in a more present tense so the dates and stuff are a little bit off and don't nag me about it.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself over and over again?**_

**Bella's PoV:**

We were greeted by two new faces. **(-insert Carlisle and Esme's descriptions here- Yeah, you know them. I know you do.)**

"Bella, Emily, Kenny, Monica, and Gerard, this is Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us. "They are like _my_ parents. Carlisle and Esme, Bella, Emily, Monica, Gerard." He pointed all of us out as he said our names.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you all," Esme said, shaking each of our hands.

"You are all welcome anytime," Carlisle added, smiling.

"And you all should know Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie," Edward added. They all waved as Edward said their names. **(I like to make Rosalie nice, so don't nag me about it)**

We all walked over to their living room, with more than enough couches and a black grand piano.

"Let's go around the circle!" Kenny blurted out, "I'll start. My name is Kenny and I am so much better than any of you. And this girl here," he held Emily close to him, "is mine. I was changed sixty decades ago. Your turn, Emily."

I mentally winced now that we have to say who our mate is.

"I'm Emily, I can control the weather, and I'm Kenny's. I was also changed sixty years ago." She looked at Monica after she finished.

"Hello, I am Monica. I am Gerard's wife and I was changed at least a century ago."

"And my name is Gerard. As Monica said, I am her husband. I was changed 150 years and I have x-ray vision." Gerard started as soon as Monica finished, probably because he knew she would be talking nonstop after she starts.

Everyone was looking at me after Dad finished. I was "too busy fixing my nails".

"Bella…" Kenny said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No! It's stupid and it's childish! No!"

"Don't make me…"

"I am Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I am the single person in the family and I have been Edward's best friend since we were humans." I smiled as I said this. "I was changed thirty years ago and I have every single power you can name that is used to escape like a scared chicken. Name one."

"Invisibility!" Emmett blurted out. In a blink of an eye I was nowhere to be seen. Just for the heck of it I was suddenly in front of Emmett and then I turned visible again.

"Boo!"

Emmett's scream was the best part. He sounded like one of those girls being dragged into the darkness in a horror movie. Both of the families burst out laughing while Emmett looked like he was going to cry.

**Edward's PoV:**

So _that's _how Bella did that earlier during school.

**Bella's PoV:**

I gave Emmett a quick "I'm sorry" hug and then turned around to face the others. "Anybody else want to name one they could think of?"

"How about transporting?" Esme asked curiously.

I closed my eyes and faded into the air. I slowly appeared at the other side of the humongous room.

"And shape-shifting?" Rosalie asked. I copied her image and then appeared at her side. She decided to play along and we switched sides.

"Which one's the real one?" she asked.

"That one!" Emmett pointed to me.

I shifted to my original shape. "Nope."

"Emmett! You can't tell me apart from another girl!" Rosalie sobbed. Emmett looked mortified. I couldn't stop laughing.

"How about flying?" Carlisle asked. I slowly floated above the ground.

"Are we done yet?" I asked. Now I'm tired of showing my powers.

"Yep," Edward said, "I am Edward. I have known Bella longer than Carlisle has. I am also the single one in the family," he gave a quiet growl towards Jasper and Emmett after he said that, "and Bella is my _best friend_, and I was also changed thirty years ago. I can read minds, unfortunately."

"You _can_?" I gasped. Then he was reading my mind every second we were together! Oh, the humiliation.

"Yes…but not yours, for some reason."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good. I don't know what I would do if he could.

"Lucky duck," Emmett breathed. **(I love saying that! Lucky duck!)** The others chuckled.

"Next!" Kenny called, looking at Emmett.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. I'm Emmett, and Rosalie is mine so you all know. I was changed eighty years ago and I have super strength."

"Don't we all," I muttered.

I guess he heard me because he added, "Stronger than the_ average vampire_."

"Your turn Rosalie!" Emily said.

"I'm Rosalie, I am Emmett's, I was changed eighty-two years ago, and I am prettier than all of your combined."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"My name is Esme, I am Carlisle's wife and I was changed ninety years ago."

"I am Carlisle, Esme's husband. I was changed two hundred years ago."

"I'm Alice! I belong to Jasper and I was changed about eighty years ago. I can see the future."

"And I am Jasper, and I am Alice's. I was changed about 132 years ago and I can feel and control other people's emotions."

I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now. The hyperness from Kenny, fear from me, and the calmness from everybody else.

"So now what?" I couldn't help asking.

"Just feel free to wander around the house, do whatever you want to do," Esme said. She really is like a mother. She is just like Monica.

I transported into some random place in the house and I fell upon a wide, open room. All it had was one black leather sofa and quite a few CDs stacked against the walls. Only one thing hung on a wall: my painting. The one with the mountain lion on it. I slowly walked towards it and lifted my hand to stoke the bumps along the canvas. No damage was done upon it at all. I was surprised.

"I see you've found my room," a voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around and I was suddenly face-to-face with Edward.

"So you weren't lying?" I asked. I was actually surprised that he even bothered to save my painting.

"No. It really is my most treasured item."

"Why did you even bother?"

"Because it came from you. My best friend forever."

I felt a weird feeling course through me as he said that. Edward wasn't exactly the kind of person you would expect to be expressing his thoughts and feelings, and I wasn't the kind of person to take feelings in well.

"Aw…Edward. That's so sweet."

We looked at each other for a moment and then Edward spoke.

"Do you want a tour of the rest of the house?" I nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway, pointing to each door as we passed by. I could swear I could almost hear my heart beat just once.

"Alice's room…Carlisle's office…the bathroom…Rosalie and Emmett's room…" he led me to the other side of the house. "Jasper's room…another bathroom…and Esme's room."

"That's it?" I asked. I thought there'd be much more in this mansion.

"Nope, there's more downstairs." He dragged me down the stairs and then past the living room. He pointed to rooms out…again. "The game room…bathroom again…the television room…the library…and the band room."

"Whoa. Dude. Edward. Where'd you get this house?"

"Here," he answered sarcastically.

"No way…" I played along. "Really, did you build it?"

"Yeah, we built it ourselves. It didn't take that long."

"Oh." And then I remembered something. "Then why'd you build bathrooms?"

"Have you ever seen a house description that says this-many-rooms, no bathrooms?"

"No…"

"That's why. When we move again, we'll need to sell it, wouldn't we?"

"Yes…" This felt a lot like when Edward used to explain his mischievous plans to me when we were young.

I managed to look around the room and caught sight of the clock.

"Holy crow!" I didn't realize I said that until Edward spoke to me.

"What's wrong?" Since when did he ever care about me?

"We need to get home…I didn't do my homework or clean up and I'm gonna miss my favorite show!" I wailed. Actually, I wouldn't. I just needed an excuse to get away from the awkwardness that I was feeling. "Guys! We have to go! It's already four in the morning!" I hadn't realized how much time had passed.

In a flash everyone was at the door, ready to go.

"It is so nice to meet all of you," Esme said, smiling. In some way, she seemed more motherly than Monica was.

"And it is so nice to meet you all, too," said Monica.

"Please come back and visit us soon. It's been quite a while since we've had visitors," Carlisle said. We all said our goodbyes and then we _finally_ made it out of the house.

"So, Bella. How are you and Edward?" Emily asked. She just _had _to be the one to ask.

"We're…fine. Not much has changed."

"Okay."

Oh, yes. This is going to be a _very_ interesting year.

* * *

**Please review when you can. I'll update as soon as I get enough reviews.**

**Just a little something to say: I GOTS GUITAR HERO 3!!! Okay I'm done :)**

**OMC! Di d you guys see the Twilight edition of Mutts? They are SO cute. I pasted them into my binder and shoved it in everyone's faces to see. Nobody complained about it!...yet…they all thought it was SO cute!!!**

_**Quote of the chapter: "Do one brave thing today…then run like hell!"**_


	7. Let's Humiliate Edward!

**Hello! I finally got the chapter written down. I have SO MUCH going on in school like tests and homework and projects and more tests…so yeah I was trying to type a few sentences for a while instead of typing up my essay, but now it's the weekends and break, so I have plenty of time to update!**

**Oh yeah, and you know what my neighbor's dog's name is? Bella! She is SO CUTE! She's a Shi Tzu and she's black and white and red all over…no, I was just kidding. But she **_**is**_** black and white and she is SO CUTE!!!**

**Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Ok, let's flip coins! Heads, I don't own Twilight. Tails, I flip again.**_

**Edward's PoV:**

As soon as the doors were closed and they were out of hearing range, I pinned Emmett and Jasper to the wall.

"What the hell were you two thinking???" I screamed.

"Thinking about Rose."

"Thinking about Alice."

"Don't play stupid with me," I growled, "You both know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, the thought about you and Bella…" Emmett stopped talking as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

I growled louder.

"Bella and I are no more than best friends. That's it. Nothing more."

"Oh, really, Edward? Then what was it that Alice saw earlier?"

I turned towards Alice.

"You had a vision?" I asked softly.

"No." She answered quickly, and then she blocked her thoughts from me.

"Alice…"

"No, it's nothing…"

"Alice! Just show me the damn vision!!!"

Alice flinched at my sudden outburst…again.

"You wouldn't like it."

"Try me."

"I'd rather not take the risk."

"I want to know."

"You'll regret it."

"And how would you know."

Suddenly Alice went into her own little vision world for a split second, and before I could get into her mind, she came back.

"Yeah, you wouldn't like it…"

"Just…show it…to me."

Alice winced before closing her eyes and then showed me her vision.

It was just one of those visions that are just like photographs. Nothing was moving, indicating that this future isn't carved in stone…yet.

It was just a simple "photo".

_It was Bella and I, laughing, holding hands…and it looked like we were…a couple._

"You have got to be kidding me."

Alice shook her head.

"So what? Bella and I are laughing; we do that all the time…"

"But did you hold hands?"

"Aww, dude! You two were holding hands?" Emmett snickered.

"Whoa, Edward. Easy with the emotions…" Jasper chuckled.

"I told you so…" Alice sang quietly.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave," I said quietly, pointing to the door as I covered my face with my other hand. I wouldn't dare look into any of their thoughts. It's bad enough just to _listen_ to them talking and talking and talking…

**Bella's PoV:**

Today for some reason I felt more eager to get to school as ever before, and I hate to admit it, but…I know the reason why.

Edward.

Just the thought of his name made me even more eager to get to school faster.

But I held back and waited for what seemed like centuries for Emily and Kenny to get ready. Just yelling at them to hurry up would raise some unwanted questions.

And I didn't want Edward or anyone in his family to know, because it would make my life a lot more complicated than it already is, and I didn't want to be another one of those Edward-crazed girls who I always pass by in the hallways. Everyday I would hear some girl talk about "how hot he is" or "what I would do if we got together" or things like that.

I glanced at my watch and decided it was a reasonable time to leave.

"Emily! Kenny! Get your asses over here and let's go to school!" I yelled, already on my way to my car.

Kenny followed behind me, but Emily wasn't. I slammed my door shut and waited for at least five minutes. I tapped the steering wheel while I waited for Emily to finish whatever she was doing.

I huffed. "Emily if you're not in the car in ten seconds I'm leaving!" I yelled into the house.

Softly, I counted _slowly_. "One…two…three…cuatro…cinco…seis…sept…huit…neuf…" **(She was counting in English, then 4, 5, and 6 in Spanish –did I spell those right?-, and then 7, 8, and 9 in French, just so you guys know)**

Before I could say "ten", I heard the car door behind me slam shut.

"I'm here, let's go," Emily said. Luckily no one questioned my hurrying.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the school. As usual, one of the cars that are already in the parking lot is a silver Volvo. I sighed and then opened the door. Why did I drive here as fast as possible? I am so masochistic…

I walked to my first class, and luckily I didn't run into anyone from the Cullens on the way. I wouldn't know what to say.

I sat at my desk and sketched (as usual) until the teacher arrived.

And then the classes passed by in a flash. I almost winced out loud.

Time for lunch. Time for awkwardness. Time for acting like nothing special had happened.

When I arrived at the door of the cafeteria, of course, my family and the Cullens were sitting together in the same usual table. Emily saw me and waved me over.

I rolled my eyes and then walked to the table…tripping on the way, if I may add. But when I was just about to make contact with the cold hard ground, I felt two hands grab my shoulders. I looked up and wasn't surprised when I found that it was Edward who had caught me.

"Thank you…" I muttered.

"You are still the same old Bella that I've known for the past 30 years," he chuckled.

"What do you mean _old_?" I joked.

"Let me rephrase, then. You are still the same Bella I've known for the past thirty years," he said.

"Good enough."

He set on my feet and guided me to the table.

"So," Jasper said, "do you know anything about Edward that we should but not allowed to know?"

At least a hundred thoughts crossed my mind, causing me to burst out laughing, "Of course! Hey Edward," I turned towards him, "remember the time when you gave your brother a Wet W-"

Edward's hand clapped onto my mouth so hard that I thought that I was going to get a big dent around my mouth.

"She never said anything…" Edward said, and then he released me.

"Owwww…that hurt! Don't make me punch you again!" I threatened. Edward stiffened just a little and then tried to scoot inconspicuously away from me.

"…And that time when Kevin gave you that HUGE wedg-" once again I was interrupted my Edward's hands. I licked his hand. Immediately he pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"Eww! That is so gross, Bella!" Edward examined his hand carefully.

"Oh, like I've never done that before. You should be used to that by now. Which reminds me, remember when-" Edward's hand came flying at my face but then I caught it when it was an inch away from my face. "Don't make me lick you again." He jerked his hand back. I spoke as fast as possible now, "Anyway, when we were really little we went to this park and there was this little sausage wiener dog and then it came running at him and then it kept licking him. It was so funny! Ever since then he had this HUGE fear of dogs have you guys noticed?"

"Oh, yeah. There are _really big_ dogs here in Forks. We try to avoid them as much as possible," Rosalie said. Edward growled at her. "Hey, I'm just saying." She shrugged.

And then the bell rang. I always lose track of the time during lunch. I went ahead of Edward and walked down the hall. My hands were on the doorknob when I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella, wait! There's something I need to tell you!"

"Just tell me during class or something," and then I walked inside the classroom. I waited for Edward to come through the same door but he never appeared. Now, where did that boy go?

Just then Mr. Banner came through the door balancing ten boxes while he was walking. He set them down in the nearest table and he told that one guy named Mike to pass the boxes around. Great. Now I have to work on a lab by myself.

"Good afternoon, class," Mr. Banner greeted us, "Since the Red Cross is here, I just thought you all might want to know you blood type."

* * *

**Ha ha! Cliffy!**

**Have you ever wondered about these things? 1.) You know the time when Bella guessed bitten by a radioactive spider for Edward, and he said not even close? Yes, you do remember it. Wasn't Bella close? Edward was bitten…wouldn't you say she was close??? and 2.) Can vampires chew gum? Unless it causes some kind of problem with their venom…I think they can.**

**Ha ha I'm listening to "Kiss Kiss" by Chris Brown and then I remembered like the first time I heard this song I was like, "OMC T-PAIN IS GETTING A SEIZURE!!!!" Ha ha…**

_**Quote of the Chapter: "Hate: A special kind of love we give to those who SUCK."**_

**Please review!!!**


	8. Blood Testing Uh Oh!

**Hey!!! Since I have this week off I have plenty of time to start a new chapter!!! Yay!!! So please review and have a Happy Turkey Day!!!**

**I know that the sequences of events are totally messed up, but this is why it's FANFICTION, people!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that I owned Twilight. –nothing happens- Dammit, wrong star…**_

**Bella's PoV:**

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!!! This cannot be happening!!! Why didn't I listen to Edward? Why didn't I wait?

Oh, yeah. After what I did to him at lunch, helping me would probably be the last thing he would do right now.

But still…why didn't I listen??? And now I have to somehow pretend that I actually _have_ blood in my system…which I don't. At least smelling the blood around me wouldn't be a problem-I've never liked the smell of human blood. I've always fainted at the smell of blood when I was human.

Wait, that's it! I could pretend to be sick!

"…And then you take the lancet and _carefully_ stick your finger with it." Mr. Banner demonstrated on that one guy's finger. I think his name's Mike. Now's my chance.

I pretended to breathe heavily and I leaned over my desk.

I heard footsteps next to me and then Mr. Banner's alarmed voice, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Not really," I replied in the faintest voice I could make.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you walk by yourself to the nurse's office?"

"Yeah, I can." I stood up carefully and then slowly made my way to the door.

"Are you sure?" I hated it when people ask you that. If I'm not sure then I would have spoken differently before!

"Yes, I'm sure," I said softly before closing the door on my way to the parking lot.

----------

When I finally made it to the parking lot without anyone noticing, I spotted Edward, in his car, probably listening to some trash. I looked into his car and I found that the doors were unlocked. I smirked and then quietly transported to his side of the car, and then turned invisible. I grabbed hold onto the door handle, and then I thrust it open and then grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him towards me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!" I practically screamed. I must have caught him by surprise because it took him a while to reply. Of course I caught him by surprise. That's exactly what I wanted to do.

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen," he gasped.

"What about telling me _before_ I was on my way to class?" I growled.

"I forgot! And then I remembered but when I tried to tell you, you wouldn't listen!"

"What do you mean you forgot? You mean that you knew about it _before_ I was this close to almost exposing what we are to the class???" I pinched my fingers close together, leaving a tiny space between them.

"Well, you telling Jasper and Emmett about my most embarrassing moments got me distracted…"

"Then why didn't you tell me before lunch?"

"Because Alice just had the vision when you were talking to Jasper and Emmett!" Edward whined.

Oh.

I finally let go of his shirt collar.

And then I noticed what music was playing in his speakers while we were yelling at each other.

"Clair de Lune?" I knew Edward played the piano and stuff, but playing it on his speakers? That's just not him.

"How do _you_ know it?" came his reply.

"Monica is a big fan of classical music **(Ha ha…this is probably the only thing different about the real life Monica…she hates classical music. She's more of an alternative My Chemical Romance listener, which is why I paired her up with Gerard…ha ha)**, but I only remember my favorites." I admitted quietly.

"Really? It's one of my favorites, too," he said just as quietly.

Just then I heard the bell ring. My head snapped up.

"We have to get back to our next class or else we're going to be late." And then I groaned after realizing what I had to go back for. Gym. One hour of torture and humiliation, but it would seem like hours.

"Do you really want to get back to class?" Edward said. He knew how much I hated gym.

"Not really," I said. "But I'll have to go back so I wouldn't raise suspicion."

He nodded and then climbed out of his car. "Let's go."

----------

I started the school day with the usual yelling at my brother and sister.

"Emily!!! Kenny!!! Get your-"

"Okay, okay, we're here! Sheesh!" Emily said from behind me.

We all climbed into the car and drove on our way to school.

I noticed something different about the school. I looked around closer and then knew what was up. All around the school pasted on top of lockers were big colorful posters. I got bored since we got to school early so I actually stopped for a second and quickly read a poster.

_Spring Dance! _

And then under the title was a smaller print, but small enough that everyone could still read it without any trouble.

_It's a girls' choice!_

_Next Saturday starting from 8-11 PM._

I almost snorted at the artist's attempt to "sound" enthusiastic in this poster.

The first few classes passed by, as usual, without event, and then there was lunch.

I didn't even have to look at the poster to know what's going on, because whenever I passed by the hallways, and all around the cafeteria, there would always be one too-hopeful girl asking a boy out for the dance, and some of their poor hopes were crushed by just three words: No, thank you.

I rolled my eyes at all the girls' sudden courage just for one pathetic dance.

"So," I started, "are you gonna go to the spring dance?"

"Nah," Emily said, "Kenny and I have more important things to do." I shuddered, and I noticed that Edward did too. I feel sorry for him, having to read unwanted thoughts.

"These dances are so boring," Alice added, pretending to yawn.

"Are you going, Bella?" Emily asked.

"What do you think? Of course I wouldn't go!" I thought that Emily would have understood by now, but apparently, I thought wrong.

"Hey, Bella. Are you free next Saturday?" Alice asked, poking my arm.

"Yeah…why?"

"Well…RosalieandIweregonnagoshoppingandwewerewonderingifyouwouldcome," Alice spoke in that really fast, low voice.

"Sure," I said.

After I replied to Alice I heard Edward, Jasper, and Emmett sigh and quietly slap their foreheads. I have a feeling that I shouldn't have said that.

"Great! We'll pick you up bright and early Saturday morning!" Alice cheered.

"Hey, what about me?" Emily asked in that hurt voice that would make you have that guilt feeling in your stomach.

"Oh, yeah, you can come too!"

This time I groaned. I didn't know about Alice and Rosalie's shopping styles, but I definitely know Emily's. She could be in just one _section_ in _one_ store for at least an hour. For Emily time would just fly by as fast as _I_ can fly, but for the rest of us, time goes by as fast as a _dead _snail.

And then the bell rang when I was completely oblivious to the time, as usual.

"Let's go to class," I said to Edward, but then stopped. "Unless there was something you wanted to tell me?"

Edward looked at Alice, and then she closed her eyes to her own personal vision world. A few seconds later, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Edward beat her to it.

"They're getting their blood test results back. I think we can sit this one out." He smiled a breathtaking smile.

"I agree," I said, smiling back at him.

* * *

_**Quote of the Chapter: "Yellow." Guess who it's by?**_

**I made a poll! Check it out at the top of my profile!!!**

**Hey, Hey, I'm almost up to one hundred reviews! (nudge nudge wink wink) Do you see that periwinkle colored button that says "Go"? Click on it!**

**Oh, yeah, and Happy Turkey Day, for those of you who celebrate it!**


	9. What Happened to Emily and Kenny?

**Hey! Wassup? Okay, now that my Thanksgiving Break is over, I won't be updating again for another few days, but I promise to write before Christmas!!!**

**And about a couple weeks ago, my best guy friend who I have known FOREVER was on the Ellen Degeneres show!!! I'm not saying who, but if you thought he was "cute" or "hot" or whatever, BACK OFF cuz he doesn't date.**

**Oh yeah, and one of my friends is the 2****nd**** fastest runner in our state!!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Life is like a bag of candy. I just didn't pick the one with Twilight in it.**_

**Bella's PoV:**

"So…" I started, looking for a conversation starter as we walked out of the school, "Why are you the only single one in your family?"

I mentally beat myself up for bringing up that subject. That would make the moment more awkward than it already is.

I slapped my forehead.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I had no idea what I just said! You don't need to answer! I should-"

Edward stopped me and shook his head.

"No problem, I don't mind. Nobody has caught my eye yet," he said simply.

"Oh." I let it drop.

So that I couldn't embarrass myself any further, I quickly walked back to my car and started the engine.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I called out of my window. He waved back and then backed out of the driveway.

----------

When I arrived home, I slammed the door and nearly screamed.

Why did I ask that? How could I have been so stupid? What-

"Bella?"

I jumped from the voice, suddenly remembering that I wasn't the only person in the house.

"Hi, Mom," I mumbled.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Well…remember that one blood testing that I kinda skipped out on? The one that Kenny kept talking about yesterday?"

She nodded.

"Well, they're giving back the results, so I think that I should skip out on bio today."

"Oh, well, do your homework right away and then you can play your video games all night long while Kenny gets stuck doing his homework all night long." Monica chuckled.

I was on my way to my room in a flash.

---1 hour later---

This was probably the most homework I have ever gotten in my whole life! I had _just_ finished, and I'm a vampire, for crying out loud!

I sighed, put my pencil down, and listened to the quiet pattering of the raindrops against my window.

Just then, Monica came in. "Bella? Do you know where Emily and Kenny are?"

"No, I don't know."

Then, something dawned on me. "HOLY CROW!!! THEY'RE STILL AT SCHOOL!"

I ran as fast as I could to my black Volvo and then I sped out the garage.

When I arrived at our school, I spotted Emily and Kenny outside. I winced.

Emily looked like a wet raccoon that was just about to kill me. Her eyes clouded up, and then the rain started puring harder than it should be.

And Kenny, he looked like he was going to hunt...in the rain.

I opened the door, and as soon as they climbed in, I started my apologies.

"Oh my God, you guys, I am so sorry! I lost track of time. You see, my bio class was getting the test results for the blood testing back, so I decided to skip out, and I drove home, and then I was finishing my homework, and then-"

"Bella, Bella, shush," Emily commanded. I immediately shut up. "Next time you leave us in the rain, you will really regret forgetting about _us_!!!" Her voice got more and more high pitched as she continued talking.

I cringed.

"I am _so sorry_!" I apologized again. "But first, we need to stop by the Cullens' house for a moment. I think I left my jacket there."

As I stopped at the next light, I looked over to my right, and saw Edward in _his_ car, being yelled at by no other than Rosalie, probably about her new hairstyle or her new designer outfit. He said something to her, and then she calmed down. He breathed a sigh of relief and then looked over to my car.

And then for some reason I remembered we would always race each other when we were young to see who was faster.

I must have been smiling like some goofball because Edward smiled as well and he peeked at the traffic light, nodded, and then looked back at me. I nodded. Looks like there are no cars around so…three…two…one…go!

When the traffic light wasn't even close to becoming that solid green, but the red light was off, I sped down the street, with Edward's silver Volvo right at my tail.

* * *

**For some reason, the last part of this chapter totally reminded me of "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna. Don't you think so?**

**Short chapter, I know, I'll write more later...but now, I really need to start my homework...he he...oh wait! Don't have any!!! Ha ha! I'll start working on the next chapter.

* * *

**

_And about the last quote of the chapter_,** I'm surprised nobody got it. It was in New Moon said by our very own Alice Cullen! Remember? Maybe this will refresh your memory: (These aren't my words; they are Stephenie's)**

_Alice was apologetic. "I'm sorry." She gestured vaguely toward the dashboard. "There wasn't much to choose from."_

"_It's fine, Alice." He grinned. "They can't all be 911 Turbos."_

_She sighed. "I may have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous."_

"_I'll get you one for Christmas," Edward promised._

_Alice turned to beam at him, which worried me, as she was already speeding down the dark and curvy hillside at the same time._

**"**_**Yellow,"** she told him._

**Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves!!! Not knowing what our dear Alice Cullen says!

* * *

**

**Of course, your guesses are also right…but not what I was getting at…**

_**Quote of the Chapter: "Too often, we lose sight of life's simple pleasures. Remember, when someone annoys you it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown, BUT, it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and bitch-slap that mother**flipper** upside the head! Pass it on…"**_


	10. The Vision

**OHMICARLISLE I AM SO SORRY!!!!! _IMPORTANT MESSAGE_!!! I wanted to let you guys know that I could have updated sooner, but for some reason I couldn't log in!!! My gosh dang computer wouldn't show me the image verification thing! Anyway, I just typed this up on my flash drive and went to the library so…yeah…Merry Christmas or Chanukah or Kwanza or whatever you celebrate!!! And happy new year!!!**

**And my dad completely jailed me from almost every website you could think of! YouTube…MySpace…Free Webs…Yahoo music…STEPHENIE MEYER'S WEBSITE AND TWILIGHT LEXICON!!!! So I'm being really careful so he doesn't block this one, too...And I'm saving my chapter like every five words I type.**

**Oh yeah, and my school had a bunch of Australian band people come to stay over at some people's houses, and two of them stayed with my friend, so they had to follow her around all her classes and stuff like stalkers do. She had my math class, and when she came into our class with the guys behind her I was like OHMICARLISLE THEY'RE HOTT!!! Lemme tell you, Australian guys are **_**hott

* * *

**_

**Bella's PoV:**

My car sped down the street with Edward close behind. For once, _I'm_ the one winning! I'm so proud of myself!!! I could see the Cullen house just a mile ahead of where we are. I pushed the gas pedal a _little_ more and then entered their driveway. I did a mini donut as I went to a complete stop.

I waited outside my car and when Edward finally got out of his car, I totally rubbed it in his face.

"AHA! I finally win! WOOOOO!" I slapped high fives with Emily and Kenny.

Edward's siblings stared at me as I made a complete fool out of myself.

"What?"

"Nobody has ever beaten Edward in a race before," Alice said in awe.

Emmett broke out into a grin. "Good job! You're the first person to ever beat Edward in a race!" He punched my shoulder playfully.

I walked up to Edward, who looked a _little_ .

"C'mon! This has got to make up for _one_ of the times you beat me at."

"I just wasn't in a driving mood today," Edward said.

"Right…" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Edward asked.

Then I remembered that I was in their driveway.

"Oh, I just forgot my jacket when I came here. So could you open the door so I can get out of the rain and get my jacket?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes and then opened the door. I went in and I saw Esme come in from the stairs.

"Hi, Esme. Have you seen my jacket when I left?"

"Yes, I have it." She disappeared for a second, and then came back with my jacket in her hands. "I found it on our couch."

"Thank you." I said and then I walked out to my car. "Let's go, Emily. Kenny."

Emily, Alice and Rosalie giggled and Kenny, Jasper, and Emmett did their little handshake that s never get. Edward just growled at them.

Emily and Kenny followed right behind me as we walked to the car.

As soon as the Cullens were out of hearing distance, which was near our house, I asked Emily and Kenny, "So…what were you all talking about back there?"

"Nothing," they said at the same time, too quickly.

"You guys…"

"Really, nothing you needed to know," Emily said.

"So…how do you feel with Edward?" Kenny asked ly. I heard Emily slap him _hard_.

"Nothing…why?" I was horrified at what he said next.

"Because Jasper feels your emotions when you're with Edward."

"What the hell are you getting at, Kenny?"

"How do you feel with Edward?" he repeated.

"Nothing. None of your business," I snapped.

Emily snickered and then I heard Kenny say to her, "Our little baby sis is growing up."

"Shut up Kenny, it's nothing," I growled.

From the rearview mirror I saw Kenny roll his eyes. "I won't tell Edward."

"He can hear your thoughts," I remembered.

"You're not denying it," Kenny pointed out. I growled. Thank God we arrived at home.

"See?" He's never going to give up, is he?

I didn't say anything.

"Jasper feels the same thing coming from Edward, too," Kenny added quietly.

I turned around. "What?" And then I shook my head and then added a quiet "never mind," afraid that the conversation would keep going longer than ever.

I walked slowly up the stairs as I tried to arrange my now-jumbled-up mind.

**Jasper's PoV:**

"Jasper! Why did you tell them?" Edward scolded as soon as Bella left.

"Don't deny it, Edward. I _felt_ everything," I chuckled.

"And why did you tell them? They're just going to go and tell Bella!"

"You're still not denying it…"

"Don't change the subject." **(My dad always says that)**

"Just stating the obvious…"

And then Edward growled. I thought that it was because of what I said, but then I found the real reason why when Emmett spoke up.

"Our little brother is growing up." He pretend-sniffed.

Alice and Rosalie giggled loudly but I could feel a strong wave of mixed emotions coming from Edward. Feeling what he was feeling right now, I didn't want him-or me-to feel any more worse, but I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

After the laughter slowly died down, and the others had left, I actually felt sorry for him.

"Thank you," Edward mumbled, rolling his eyes at me. I walked over to him and put my arms around him and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. **(Have you ever had a guy at least two times bigger than you punch you? My gosh, it hurt like hell.)**

"Just wanted to let you know, she feels the same as you do," I said softly before running up the stairs.

**Edward's PoV:**

I didn't believe a single word that Jasper had said to me. I remembered exactly what Bella had said before I had disappeared.

"_We will always be just friends, no matter what other people say. They're all idiots."_

At that time I had agreed with her. We were always teased at school that we were "dating", but we knew everyone was wrong. We are just friends, and we always will be. I got bored, so I just decided to listen in to everyone's minds. Just feeling a little…_intrusive_ today.

_Don't you _dare_ listen into my thoughts, Edward._

_When is our little brother going to admit it?_

_Bella really does have feelings for Edward. Why can't he see that?_

When I looked into Alice's mind, I got a vision.

_I wonder what Edward would think of this vision:_

_We were laughing together while we were hunting._

I don't get it. What was so bad about that vision?

I rushed up the stairs and knocked on Alice's door. I could see she was trying to make a couple of her clothing designs come to life, because scraps of cloth were everywhere, and in the middle of her room was her little sewing machine.

"What was so bad about that vision?" I asked.

She looked a little uncomfortable.

_Should I tell him?_

"Yes," I stated.

_Did you look at the_ little_ details?_

I looked at her confusedly.

_I'll show you the vision again._

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her vision.

I looked closely at the vision but I still couldn't see anything.

"We hunted together and we were laughing. We did that all the time when he were human…well…not the hunting part, but you know what I mean."

_Look again._

She sighed heavily as she showed me the vision once again.

I tried to search every square inch of the vision, trying to find anything out of the ordinary, but with no success.

_Look at the hands._

And then I saw it. A ring, on her left ring finger. And one on mine as well.

* * *

**I'm going snowboarding for the very first time this weekend! Wish me luck and hope I don't fall off a cliff!!!**

**Does anyone have any really funny ideas so that the 1st letters of the words stand for E.M.O.? Like ****E****xtravagantly ****M****ade ****O****rigami??? I'm getting bored with the original idea…which was the example I gave you…**

**_Quote of the chapter: "I'd love to ask how old you are, but unfortunately, I know you can't count that high."_ Oh, burn…**

**Oh, and could you guys please put my profile on your RSS Feed or something, because I'll be updating some important announcements at the top you might need to know. Thank you :)**


	11. Everything's Confuzzling

**Hello everybody! I'm feeling hyper tonight!!! I have no idea why, because school is going to start again in less than a week :( Oh, well…at least I get to see my friends again…OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT HOMEWORK!!!!**

**Hee hee…I read Twilight for like the fifty bazillionth time last night on new years eve…So I could pass the time while I wait until the countdown…

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue!!!**_

**Bella's PoV:**

"Hey, guys," I greeted as I passed Emmett and Edward in the hallway.

"What up, Bella?" Emmett said as he slapped me a high five.

"Hi, Bella," Edward replied. He seemed a little unsure, or uncomfortable. I wonder what's up with him. I'll just have to ask him later.

"See you guys at lunch," I called over my shoulder as I headed to Spanish.

As I listened to the teacher rant on and on about the lesson for the day, I doodled without thinking on my notebook. When I finished, I stared in horror at what I had drawn: a detailed heart, with the name of a guy who I had known forever written on the inside.

In a panic, I quickly rubbed out my drawing and tried to pay attention to whatever Spanish lesson was planned for the day.

----------

The bell that ended the class and began lunch, unfortunately, rang its little nasally sound.

As I dragged myself closer and closer to the cafeteria, my fear of seeing Edward was getting bigger and bigger. I think I'm getting Edwardphobia. **(Hee hee…Edwardphobia…I just thought up of that word…it's a funny word…)**

_Act natural_, I told myself, _all I have to do is act natural, and nothing will go wrong._

I slowly-well, slowly for a vampire-walked to our usual table and plopped down on the seat.

"Hey, Bella, what's wrong? You seem troubled," Emily observed. Since when was the last time _she_ ever cared?

"I do?" I decided to play dumb.

"I think you need to hunt. When was the last time you hunted?"

"Two days ago…you went hunting with me, remember?" I said, trying to sound bored.

"Well…your eyes are black again. Maybe you should hunt again." When I tried to reply, Emily pulled out her compact mirror and held it in front of my face. She was right. For some reason it had turned black again…and after just two days. What is going on with me these days?

"Fine…I'll go hunting tonight," I grumbled.

"Hey, you can come with me and the guys to go hunting. We need to go, too, and it's going to be really fun," Jasper cut into our conversation.

"Sure. I could use a break from a certain couple…" I rolled my eyes and they landed at Emily and Kenny making lovey-dovey looks at each other. I shuddered.

"It was going to be a guys-only party, but I guess you could tag along with us," Emmett added.

"Gee, thanks you guys." I guess…

"Don't worry. Bella won't ruin our fun. She's always been a tomboy," Edward said, "always playing basketball with the guys, and always wearing a shirt, a pant, and a hoodie. Did you know that even though I'm her best friend, I have _never_ seen her wear a dress or a skirt?"

"Yeah! One time, I tried to get her to wear this really cute skirt, but she just wouldn't wear it," Emily said. I knew immediately which skirt she meant.

"It wasn't _cute_. It had laces on the edges…and it was _pink_…and it ended up where my freakin' _ass_ is! How can you call that _cute_? I call it a nightmare," I objected.

"Anyway…" Edward cut in before the argument started, "And you have always been such a chicken. You never did any of the dares, and you would run away before the best part of our prank would start. Gee, I wonder how you got those special powers that you have."

Oh, I see where this is going. He's trying to get me back for embarrassing him that one lunchtime. Well, Edward. I've got more moves than you do.

**(OMC!!! "Sexyback" is playing on the radio right now!!! Guess who I'm thinking of right now?)**

"And you've always been so nosy; wanting to know what people were thinking about. Thoughts were meant to be _private_. That's why nobody else can hear other peoples' thoughts," by then my voice was starting to rise, and I was starting to get angry, "Well, you got your wish, and how do you feel about the thoughts of every girl who passes by you in the hallways, hmm? Not so pleasant, is it?" I growled. I am getting angrier and angrier at Edward, more than I have ever been in my life. I am so glad that I could cry when I was mad anymore. That character about me has always bugged me.

Edward opened his mouth to defend himself, but before a single sound could come out of his mouth, the bell rang. For once, I am thankful for the bell.

I picked up my bag from the floor, and stormed out of the cafeteria. I mentally hit myself for picking biology for my science class. I could have chosen chemistry, or physics, but nooooo…I just _had_ to pick bio.

I walked over to my seat and crashed into it. Seconds later Edward appeared in the room and sat down fluidly next to me. He tilted his chair towards me and opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him.

"Save your breath," I growled, "It's no use to apologize."

"Why is it that you can read my mind, but I can't read yours?" he mumbled. I smirked. But quickly hid it and looked away when he turned to look at me again.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice sounded in front of me. I looked up and found that Mike guy standing in front of me he was looking a little bit troubled for some reason.

"Um…hi?" I replied, confused.

"Well…you know that dance that's coming up this Saturday…and…I know it's a girl's choice…but…well…I was wondering if you could go…with me?" Wait…the posters around school meant _this _Saturday?

I could hear his frickin' heart start to beat faster and faster as the silence continued.

"Oh, sorry…but I'm not going to the dance. I'm going on a little trip this weekend," I said.

"Oh…okay, that's cool. Maybe some other time," he said, and then he walked dejectedly back to his seat.

I heard Edward clear his throat, even he didn't need to, to cover his laugh. I looked around the classroom, to make sure no one was looking, then hit him on the arm.

"Shut up, as if you weren't asked by any girls," I said quietly in a low voice. He immediately returned to his straight face.

"That's what I thought," I added. I didn't know what else to do with him, so I just pretended to pay attention to the lecture for the day.

When the one hour of torture with Edward had ended, I stood up, gathered my things, and hurried out the door to avoid making any contact with him.

Gym passed by without event, except that we switched to soccer. Luckily all we had to do was sit and listen to the coach talk about the rules and all that crap.

When I walked to my car, I found Alice leaning against my Volvo.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I greeted casually. Well, I tried to sound casual…

"Hey, I was wondering if you would go shopping with me this Saturday?" she asked. Well, it would be the perfect excuse for the guys.

"Sure," I said.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "I'll pick you up bright and early Saturday morning…how's seven for you? Good? We Oh, and is it okay if Rosalie comes with us? You can bring Emily with you, too. We are going to have _so _much fun together! Okay, see ya later!"

After she turned around and left before I could even open my mouth, I shook my head. I think I'm already regretting this.

"Hey, Bella," another unfamiliar voice sounded behind me as I unlocked my car. I swirled around and found Eric (I think he name is) standing behind my car.

"Hey, Eric."

"Well…I was wondering…if you would go to the dance with me?"

Grr…I'm sick and tired of putting up with these things in every school I go to.

"Sorry Eric, but I was going to go shopping this Saturday." I decided to leave Alice out of this one.

"Can't you go some other time?" he demanded.

I quickly thought up of an excuse. "Um…there is this major sale…and I don't want to miss it."

"Oh…okay. Maybe some other time." And then he turned around and left.

I heard a familiar voice (for once) clear his throat. I spun around and found Edward walking towards his car.

"Shut _up_," I growled at him as I hopped into my car.

"Hey, Bella. What happened there?" Emily asked as she and Kenny approached me.

"It's the time of the year where guys get their hopes too high," I replied.

Emily giggled.

"Get in the car, and let's go," I said impatiently.

As they stepped into the car, I remembered Alice's invitation to go shopping.

"Hey, Emily. Alice invited us to go shopping. You wanna come with?" I asked. I was partially hoping she would say no, but that is a none-in-a-million chance.

"Sure! We are going to have so much fun!" This is starting to be like talking with Alice again.

"Hey, what about me?" Kenny whined.

"Sorry, Kenny. Girls only." Thank God.

He pouted in the back seat. I rolled my eyes at his immature-ness.

From my side of the car, I spotted Edward in_ his_ car driving to _his_ home.

_Don't look over, don't look over to my side…_, I thought. And guess what? He looked over at me.

I gave him a small wave and then spotted the light finally turn green, so I sped off.

----------

Tonight was…uneventful. And it's only nine! What am I supposed to do for the next frickin' ten hours?

I lay on my bed and picked up my sketch pad. Just as the point of my pencil touched the paper, _ding dong_. The doorbell rang. Must be some salesman or something. I continued my line.

"Bella!" Monica called, "The Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are taking you hunting now!"

Wait, it's tonight?

I quickly hid my art supplies and turned myself invisible. I quickly ran downstairs, and stopped in front Emmett. I flashed myself visible.

"Boo," I giggled.

"AHHHH!!!!" Emmett screamed, jumping into Edward's arms. I couldn't stop myself laughing. Emmett's face was _priceless_.

"Okay, let's go," I said, dragging them outside into the cool night.

* * *

_**Quote of the chapter: "Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." **_**OH MY CARLISLE if you have no idea who the hell this quote was said by, I will cheerfully beat you to death, wait until you are reborn, then beat you again, and then shoot you…then strangle you…then feed you to man eating sharks…and then scream into your ear (believe me, you do NOT want to hear me scream…ask all my friends, they've heard)**

**Please review! I know who has been reading this story and liked it, but haven't reviewed (you know who you are!)…so please review!!!**


	12. The Hunt

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to study for finals this week. But hey, I got the chapter down :)**

**In English, we had to read a story called "Of Mice and Men", and there's this one guys who was "of tremendous size, but has the mind of a child", and the first thing that came to my head was **_**Emmett**_**. Of course.**

**Last weekend, I went to the zoo! And I saw **_**mountain lions**_** there!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I on'tday ownay ilighttway. **_**(pig latin)**

**Bella's PoV:**

"Bye guys! Be back in a while!" I called out behind me. That last part was superfluous. **(Ha! I used another vocabulary word!!!)** I had the whole night to be gone.

As soon as we took off running, I thought of something to say.

"So…Where are we going?"

"The best hunting grounds in Forks." Emmett grinned, and he started to lead the way.

"Race ya," he challenged.

"You're on!" Edward said, and he sprinted ahead of Emmett.

"No fair! I don't even know where to go!" I whined.

"Too bad," Emmett mocked. Now I was getting pissed. I quickly transported a few feet ahead of them, and then I appeared right in front of Emmett. I stayed right where I was. Emmett was so surprised he tripped at my feet.

"Ow! That's cheating!"

"Too bad," I retorted, and took off running after Edward.

"Nice job, Bella," he congratulated, and we slapped our little friendship handshake: fist up, fist down, fists together, and a wiggle at the end. **(My own personal handshake with all my guy friends. Yes, I'm a tomboy.) **It was surprising I still remembered it.

All of a sudden, Edward stopped running, so I did too…after running a few extra feet.

I looked around the environment. It looked like a big backyard, except no one has cut it for quite a while. Perfect grounds to go hunting.

We waited for at least ten seconds before Emmett actually caught up with us.

"You," he started, pointing at me, "are one _evil_ little vampire."

"Why, thank you," I bowed, "You are one big stupid vampire."

Silence.

I decided to break that silence.

"Ohhh! Burn!!!" I exclaimed, and then burst out laughing. Edward chuckled along with me.

"Okay, okay. Now, let's get hunting," Edward said, after he finished laughing.

I prowled along the grass, looking for food. Finally, I spotted a tiny deer, picking at the long grass and chewing it.

When its head came back down, that's when I struck.

It's warm, sweet liquid ran down my throat as I sucked the life out of it. **(Wow…that did **_**not**_** sound like I wrote it…) **

When I was finished, I looked around some more. I wanted some competition.

I heard a low growl a few feet from where I was. I turned around and spotted a mountain lion. Eh, competition enough…

**Edward's PoV:**

I crouched low below the tall grass. I waited until my favorite animal, the mountain lion, was caught off guard.

When it turned its back on me, that's when I jumped.

And then, when I was in mid-air, someone else from the right stroke first, and caught _my_ lion in her hands.

"Oomph," I grunted as I landed on the hard, dry dirt.

When she heard me, she looked up from drinking from _my_ mountain lion, with a little bit of blood smeared all over her mouth.

"Edward?" she whispered, "What happened?"

"You stole _my_ food," I teased. She caught on quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see your name anywhere on this body."

Okay, I didn't expect her to say anything.

"Here." She handed me the remains of the lion. "You can have the rest." **(Awww…)**

I tried not to look too eager, but I grabbed the body quite quickly. I hoped she didn't notice. She didn't look like she did.

I held the mountain lion in my arms, and then I bent down and drank from it. When I finished, I looked up to thank her, but she was already gone.

I set the lion down and positioned it so it looked like a natural death, and I stood up to find another animal to drink from.

All of a sudden, I heard a roar, and a high pitched squeal.

Bella.

I ran as fast as I could towards the sound, and in a small clearing, a large grizzly stood on its hind legs and Bella floating above the ground so she was eye level with it, her back facing me. It tried to hit her down by coming back down on all four legs, but Bella ducked out of the way. Before it could get back to its senses, Bella aimed right for the neck, and bit down hard. The bear gave one final roar before it went limp in her arms.

That was the most entertaining hunting I have ever seen. Even more entertaining then Emmett wrestling a grizzly.

Before she could look up, I ran away and looked for something else to eat.

----------

After finishing up with a couple more lions and deer, I felt full. I stood up and started looking for Bella and Emmett.

"I'm done," a small voice said from my left. I jumped in surprise and found Bella standing right beside me.

"How did you know?" I asked. She doesn't read minds, too, does she?

She cocked her head to the side, looking confused. "What?"

Okay, maybe she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"I was just going to call you and Emmett to come back, and then here you are."

"Oh." She understood. "Well, I'm here. I think Emmett's in a little clearing. He loves grizzly bears, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." I smiled. We started walking to where we thought Emmett might be.

"What's yours?" she asked me.

"Mountain lion," I stated. The look of guilt crossed her face, and she looked down, embarrassed, but she didn't say anything else.

I just wanted to hear her voice again **(gasp!!!)**, so I tried to keep the conversation going.

"And you?"

She kept her head down. "Mine's also mountain lion."

All of a sudden we heard a familiar voice, "So, you wanna play? Do ya? Do ya???"

We pushed the branches away and there was Emmett, toying with a very irritated grizzly bear.

"Come on, Emmett. Time to go," I sighed.

He looked (more like glared) at me, and then turned back to the bear. "I'll be back." And then he turned around towards us.

We started running to Bella's house to drop her off, and I noticed Emmett kept quite a safe distance from her. I quietly chuckled, but nobody heard me.

When we arrived at her house, she turned towards us, said a quiet good bye, and walked into her home.

As Emmett and I went on our way back home, Emmett got a sly look on his face.

"So…how are things going with you and Bella now?" A couple unwanted images flashed in his mind.

"It's not like that, Emmett," I growled flatly.

* * *

_**READ THIS AN!!!!**_** What do you think goes well with bright red and black…other that white? And not too dark, either. I want to make a twilight shirt, and I'm not much of a fan of wearing white, as you all know…**

**We have a new arrival! **_**chibiaddict**_** is one of my friends and she just joined FF not too long ago. Guess what? She's in this story! -cough- paired with Gerard -cough- So, give her a nice big welcome and slaughter her with welcoming PMs!!! If she comes over to me and yells at me for trashing her email, then I'll know you gave her a big welcome:D She's in my fav authors folder in my profile.**

_**Quote of the chapter: "Hate is a strong word. Well, so is love, and yet you throw that word around like paper airplanes." **_**Okay, I may be one of these people who do that, but I don't use that word any more than I use "hate".**

**Please review!!!**


	13. Feelings Revealed

**Yay! My finals are over! Noooo! My dad's gonna cook me well done and then eat me alive for getting 2 B's… T.T At least I tried my best. :(**

**OMC I got a new haircut, and now more people are calling emo more than ever before, and I look like some flipping anime person!!! T.T

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: -Edward enters the scene-**_

_**Me: -dies-**_

_**Edward: -points at gottaluvtwilight- She doesn't own Twilight…**_

_**Me: -still dead-**_

**Bella's PoV:**

I watched as Edward and Emmett sped away into the darkness. I turned around to open the door, when I heard whispers on the other side. I rolled my eyes, and then swung the door open.

Emily and Kenny fell over the door frame.

"What the hell were you two doing?" I scolded as I stepped into the house.

"Um…well…you see…I…we…uhh…" Kenny stuttered. I folded my arms.

"How was it? Was it fun? What did you do?" Emily cut in.

"Fun. Sure. Hunt," I replied flatly. "But that doesn't explain what you were doing on the other side of this door."

"We were just checking what you two were doing…?" Emily was winging it. I could tell. And I could tell what she was getting at.

"We said bye, and then I opened the door, and you two came out," I said quickly.

"But…Fine…" Emily growled, disappointed.

"We're best friends, Emily. I don't think anything more is going to happen," I sighed, although I get the feeling to be more than just best friends.

Who am I kidding? Edward still just wants to be friends, and that's that. **(Awww…)**

**Edward's PoV:**

Emmett looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, although his thoughts were far from nothing.

_He's in denial…_

"I am not," I sighed.

"Of course you're not." Emmett rolled his eyes.

It's a good thing we have super speed, or else I would be stuck talking with him all night long.

As soon as we opened the door, guess who popped out.

Alice.

"So, did you guys have fun? What'd you do? What happened?" she blurted out. I didn't even need to listen to her thoughts to hear the double meaning in them.

"Nothing, Alice. I don't like her, and that's that."

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow. _Wanna bet?_

"Not really."

"Oh, Jasperrrrrrr!!!"

**Emily's PoV:**

Why can't she just admit it? It's pretty obvious that she likes him! Who doesn't know that? Oh, yeah. Edward. Duh. Everyone knows except the person.

"We're best friends, Emily. I don't think anything more is going to happen," Bella sighed.

I raised an eyebrow.

She just glared back at me.

I continued to give her "the look".

She kept glaring at me, but I noticed her eyes started to twitch just a little. I am so going to win this one.

And then she caved.

"Fine, you win! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get the liquid back onto my eyes, and then she walked away blinking a million times each second. **(I don't know how long vampires can have staring contests, but this one lasted for a few minutes...or hours…hey, it's **_**my**_** story)**

I chuckled and then walked out of the room.

When I turned the corner, I ran right into Kenny. Hmm…I should have heard him coming.

"Did she admit it yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well, better luck next time…" He kissed the top of my head and walked away.

I sighed. When will our little baby sister find her one true love?

**Edward's PoV:**

Jasper bounced down the stairs.

"Yes, Love?"

"How is Edward feeling today…or tonight?"

Jasper seemed confused. "Scared?" Alice felt what he was feeling too.

"Fine, then. Let me help," Alice said. "Bella."

Enough said.

**Bella's PoV:**

I blink again and again and again and again, and my eyes are still as dry as a desert. It stung to blink. **(I hate that feeling after staring contests, where your eyes sting a lot.)**

I dragged myself into my room and propped up the blank canvas onto the easel. I stared at it for who knows how long thinking of something to paint. There is no way I am going to draw Edward again, now that I've found him again, but at the same time I still wanted to draw him. I looked out the window. I stared at the dark darkness in front of me. And then I looked around the room, and then my eyes fell on the mirror. I looked at my reflection and got an idea of what I wanted to paint.

I slowly unclipped the necklace around my neck and set it on top of one of my musical boxes.

There. Not Edward, but still, a touch of Edward.

I sat down and concentrated on every single detail my vampire eyes could see, right down to the exact same shade.

"Bella! We're going to be late to school if you don't get your ass down here right now!" Emily yelled from _my_ car, honking the horn. My eyes darted towards the clock. 7:15. Oh, shit! School starts in 15 minutes! Well…if I step on it just a _little_ harder, we just might make it.

I grabbed my bag and the necklace on my box and then transported into the driver's seat in my car. I quickly revved the engine and sped out of the driveway.

We made it to school, with a couple minutes to spare. We ran as fast as possible into the school, and once we stepped into the school, we abruptly walked, as if nothing had happened.

I made my way to English class, looking down the entire way. Of course, being the klutz I am, I tripped at least five times on the way there.

Finally, I made it to my seat in English. I collapsed into my seat and then breathed deeply. Thank God it's Friday.

Then again, I can wait until Friday, because Alice and Emily will be dragging me into every single store there is in the mall…from Prada all the way down to Hot Topic. I shuddered at the thought of being forced into countless outfits the entire day.

_Ring!_ The nasally school bell rang. I got bored so today I actually paid attention in class. Amazing, isn't it?

And then the dreaded lunch time came. Knowing what was planned for me, I trudged slowly to our table, and before I even set my bag down, Alice explained the plan for tomorrow.

"Okay, so I got everything planned out. First, we start by going into Charlotte Russe. They have the cutest tops there! And then Anchor Blue, and then we could go to Hot Topic and get some of their accessories there. And then we'll hit Prada. I saw this really cute bag there, but _somebody_ wouldn't let me get it." She looked at Edward.

"You have enough bags, Alice," he said.

"You can never have too much of anything," Alice pointed out. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways…As I was saying…Next, we'll go to Hollister, and then-"

"You know what, Alice," I interrupted, "How about we just go to whichever store we see first? Why spoil the surprise?" I tried to keep the smile on my face while talking through clenched teeth.

She shrugged and then started talking to Emily about the schedule for tomorrow.

I rolled my eyes and then continued on a sketch of a little kitten that I haven't finished for at least a month. I've forgotten I even started on that drawing until I looked through my sketchbook.

Sometimes I get a little too absorbed into my art, and I become oblivious to the world around me. Okay, all the time.

As I was sucked into my own little world of art, I didn't realize Edward breathing over my shoulder, until he talked.

"You are a really good artist, you know that?"

I peeked a little behind me, not realizing who I was looking at, and went back to my work. When I did realize who was behind me, I jumped out of my seat (not literally) and looked at him.

"How long have you been looking at this?"

"Only a minute," he said, "You're way better than you were thirty years ago."

I glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Practice makes perfect?"

I glared at him longer. "Nice save." And then I turned back to my work. I continued for a couple more minutes with _Edward_ breathing down my neck until the bell rang. Then, I gathered my stuff, and walked out of the cafeteria with him.

"Any more blood coming today?" I joked. Edward looked at Alice. She shook her head.

"Good."

"Relax, Bella. I'll tell you next time," he promised.

"Of course you will, because if it happens again, and you knew, then you will be in a world of hurt to the max." I threatened as I opened the door.

----------

The next morning, Emily knocked on my door as I was trying to do homework.

"Whaddya want?" I snapped.

"Nothing, I'm bored, and I just want to talk."

"I'm doing my homework right now. Why don't you go to Kenny?"

"It's Saturday, and he's busy with his little video games." Never bother Kenny when he's playing…unless you want to be in pain.

"Fine," I growled. "Just let me finish this paper, and then I'm done."

----------

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as Emily gave me her signature manicure: two different colors swirled into each other so it looks like marble. **(I know how to do that! It is so cool!)**

"How are things going with you and Edward?" she asked again. Oh, so this is where it's going.

"Fine. We're catching up to each other's lives."

"You like him, don't you?" I have never heard her say that straight out.

I debated whether to just let out the truth.

"As a friend, yeah."

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe."

"I knew it."

"I said _maybe_. I never said yes."

"Still…"

Finally, I caved.

"Fine, fine, _fine_."

Emily smirked. "I knew it."

And then I gasped in horror as I realized something.

"He can read minds! Oh my God, Emily! What if he reads your mind?"

"Chillax, Bella. I'll be thinking of something else when he's around. No prob. I'll probably be talking to Alice the whole time anyway."

I sighed in relief. She better be talking with Alice, or else I'm dead…again.

"Emily!!! Bella!!! Alice and Rosalie are here!!!" called Monica.

Time for a day of torture.

* * *

_**Quote of the Chapter: "Please don't pretend you care, then crush my feelings into little bite-sized pieces for you to eat up with a side order of my dignity covered in self-respect sauce." **_**Aw, shit! Now I'm hungry!!!**

**Okay, now, click on that little periwinkle-colored button that says "Go" on the bottom left side of your screen! In other words...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. SHOPPING! and Edward

**So far…2008 for me has been good…and bad. Good thing is: I'm starting off my new semester pretty good. I'm still in the straight A range. Bad thing…some fucking bird in my school shit their fucking shit ON MY HEAD!! And DURING SCHOOL if I may add. I got so fucking pissed! It took me like an HOUR to shampoo it out of my hair!!! I hate those fucking birds now. **

**OHMICARLIE GUESS WHAT??? This girl who sits near me in English, HER LAST NAME'S EDWARDS!!! Not Edward…EDWARDS…WITH AN "S"!!! As in plural!!! lol

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob wouldn't even be in the book. Otherwise, he would be dead in the first book.**_

**Bella's PoV:**

I grabbed a few hundred dollars and my credit card. I groaned quietly as I made my way slowly down the stairs.

Emily, on the other hand, bounced excitedly down the stairs in a flash.

I finally got out of the house and into Rosalie's car.

"So," I said, "_Which_ mall are we going to?"

"The one in Seattle. Have you ever been there? It's _huge_!" Alice replied.

I looked out the window in horror. If it's "huge", then we will be there until closing time, which would be at about ten…_at night_…and it's only nine…_in the morning_.

I groaned softly.

"Relax, Bella," Emily soothed, "We're not going to spend so much money on you, if you don't want us to."

"I'd rather you didn't spend money on me at all," I growled.

Alice spoke up, "…Nope, not gonna happen. Let's see…" She zoned off into her vision, "…We are going to buy you a…oh! That's a really cute dress! Oh! And that one looks great on you…"

I didn't bother listening to her anymore. I'd rather not know.

----------

"We're here!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I looked up. Alice was right. It was _ginormous_! The whole population in Seattle could probably fit in there!

I stepped out of the car, trying not to imagine the horror that awaits me in the mall.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emily skipped happily to the mall, while I trudged behind.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice called over her shoulder, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back home!" That sped me up.

The inside of the mall wasn't as big as it seemed on the outside, thank God.

Alice grabbed my wrist, and dragged me along with her toward a clothing store, with Rosalie and Emily close behind.

"I saw this dress in my vision, and you will fit perfectly in it!" She gasped. "It's going to look gorgeous on you!"

We stepped into the shop, and Alice grabbed the dress, and then shoved it in my face.

"Here, try this on." And then she pushed me into the dressing room.

When I got the chance to actually look at the dress, I had to admit, it was beautiful.

It was a spaghetti-strapped, long cerulean blue dress that flowed down to the floor. It had a few sequins sewing in to it, and they made small patterns around the waist line and the V-neck collar.

I tried it on, and then looked in the mirror. I had to admit, it wasn't that bad. I stepped out of the dressing room for a second, third, and fourth opinion.

"Wow, Bella! You look gorgeous!"

"Amazing!"

"We should totally buy it!"

"Yeah, just one question, Alice?" I asked.

"What?"

"Where the hell am I going to wear this???"

"…Prom? I guess…"

"With who?"

"Ummm…err….ehhh…us?"

I looked carefully at her uncertain face, then shrugged. I think it would be better if I didn't know.

Alice went to the cash register with the dress.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. I'm not buying that dress," I told her. I pressed my back against the table, facing away from the cash register.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't need it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not gonna wear it anywhere."

"Why not?"

"I just don't need it, okay?" I snapped.

"Let's go," she said.

"Glad you finally-" I started, until I found that Alice had already paid for the dress, along with another dress she picked out. I groaned loudly, and then followed her out the door.

"You didn't really need to pay for it. I have my own money, you know," I said as we walked to the next store.

"But we _want_ to," said Rosalie as we made our way into a clothing store.

"Less talky, more shoppy!" Alice interrupted, gazing at the endless selection of shirts and pants.

I sighed, and then followed her though the aisle of racks. And then out of nowhere, a shirt was flying at me.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I caught the shirt when it was just about to hit my face.

Before I knew it, another article of clothing was lunging towards my face. I caught it again. I looked over the pile in my arms. Alice grabbed another shirt and threw it at me.

"Oh! This one looks really cute! Oh! I love this one! Rosalie! This one would look so cute on you!" Alice said as she grabbed an endless amount of shirts and pants and flung it at me. I sighed as I followed her around the store.

And then another shirt was sent flying at me, but not from Alice's direction. I turned to the source, and Emily was doing a similar thing as Alice was doing. I sighed, and then followed her and Alice around the store.

When Alice and Emily finally finished her journey through the store, she unloaded the pile in my arms.

"This one was for Bella, this one's definitely for Rosalie, this one is mine, Emily! This is yours!" She handed us our individual piles.

"Try these on, and we'll get going!"

I trudged into the dressing room, and then slowly put on the shirts one by one. A couple I had to admit were kinda cute, but others…were just not me, like a couple skirts that were so short I don't think they were skirts. I would call them a piece of cloth. I tossed them to the side and continued with the others.

After about half an hour, I finally finished the hill of clothes. When I came out with the ones that I actually liked, Alice grabbed them in a flash and made her way to the cash register.

"Hey!" I called behind her and ran up to match her pace.

"That will be 449.14," the woman said. When Alice tried to hand her her card, I smacked it away and gave the woman my card.

I turned to Alice. "You got the last store. This store is on me."

"Hey, girls! Come look at these!" Rosalie called from the entrance. We followed her out the door.

I expected something like an indoor parade or something that got Rosalie excited, but it turned out to be a shoe sale. Of course. Gotta have those shoes.

"Come on!" Alice squealed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the store across the mall.

-----okay I think you get the idea of how much shopping they did, so I'll just skip to this part-----

After Alice and Rosalie dropped Emily and me off, I stumbled over the door frame to my house stumbling around blindly with at least twenty bags blocking my way. I waited until Emily was upstairs in her room.

"Have fun, Bella?" Gerard chuckled, knowing about my…dislike of shopping.

"It was…" I searched for a positive but truthful word, "…more fun than I expected."

"Glad you had fun, Bella." He smiled.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put these bags somewhere else," I said as I walked to the stairs tripping on every tile I ever came across.

When I finally made my way to my room, I dropped the pile onto my bed. Now, to sort these things out. Looking at the amount of clothes we had bought, I'm going to be in here the whole rest of the day.

I popped Linkin Park's CD into my player. I sighed and began my work.

----------

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice said.

"Come in," I said. At least there was _one_ respectable person I know who wouldn't come barging into my room uninvited.

"I took a look at how many things Rosalie and Alice had bought. Emmett and Jasper are helping them, so I figured you needed some help, too." He paused to listen to the music in the background. "You like Linkin Park, too?"

"Yeah. I love their songs," I replied. You can start with that mountain over there." I added, pointing over to a corner of my room, trying hard not to smile too much.

Edward followed my finger.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed once his eyes fell upon the pile of shirts that Alice had bought.

I rolled my eyes, "Just fold them and put them in the top drawer," I sighed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and went right to work.

We ended up talking about very random things about life, and argued about pointless things.

"Basketball is so much better than baseball!" I said.

"All you ever do in basketball is bounce a big orange ball up and down the court and throw it into a net!" he argued.

"And all you ever do in baseball is hit a ball with a stick and run around in a circle!" I countered.

"It's a _diamond_!" Edward corrected, like I had insulted him.

"Whatever! At least basketball isn't used in some sex marking…first base…_home run_???" I argued back disgustedly. "Whoever came up with _that_?"

"Well…" Edward struggled with his words. I smirked widely.

"I win," I simply said.

"No, you're just better in speech and debate than I am," he said.

"Basketball is still better than baseball," I muttered, and then I got an idea. I rolled up and tied a chain of clothes into a ball the size of a basketball.

"Hey, Edward?" I said, trying hard not to smile.

"What?" He turned around.

"Think fast!" I chucked the ball at him…hard. Before he could react, it smashed right into his face.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and then he fell backwards into the soft pile behind him.

That was _not_ what I expected to happen.

"Ohmigod!!!" I gasped and then ran to him. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "Just give me a little more room to get up."

I back away slowly. He got up and continued with his work as if nothing had happened. I shrugged and then continued folding the pile that was growing smaller and smaller as we kept picking from it.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I looked up. He was smiling.

"Think fast!" And then he pitched the ball right towards my face.

I squealed and then closed my eyes and blocked my face, waiting for the impact.

Surprisingly, the ball landed right into my hands.

I blinked and then looked at the ball in my hands in awe. What luck I had!

"Nice catch," Edward complimented.

Before I could answer, he sent another one flying at me. With this one, I didn't get much luck. It hit me in my stomach and sent me tumbling backwards.

I emerged from the pile that I had fallen in. Edward was laughing his head off.

I growled and then pounced on him, causing him to fall backwards as well. I pinned him down and then smirked. His eyes widened in fear. I, on the other hand, smirked. And then in a flash, I was below him! Ugh!

"I win," he said. I struggled under his grasp, with no success. And then I remembered my powers. I faded away from under him and then reappeared behind him, who was confused. I took that opportunity. I leapt up from behind him and pinned him down again. This time, I secured his hands to the ground, although we were in an awkward position. **(cough, cough ;D)**

"I win again," I smirked. And then he flipped us over again.

"Not anymore," he chuckled darkly. I didn't budge and neither did he. We just stared at each other's eyes.

"Ahem," I heard someone behind me. I turned around to find Emily standing in my doorway.

All of a sudden Edward's weight was lifted off of me, and then I rolled to pick myself up.

Emily turned to Edward, "Alice called. She says she wants you back home. She has something to tell you."

"Couldn't she have called my cell?" he asked.

"She wanted to talk to you in person."

"Fine," Edward sighed and then left my room, but not before turning around to face me. "Bye, Bella. Guess I'll see you Monday, I guess."

"Yeah," I said, and then watched him leave.

After a while, Emily was still standing in my doorway. I walked past her, "Don't say anything," I whispered harshly. She nodded and then I made my way down the hallway.

* * *

_**Guess what?**_** Remember chibiaddict? Check out her profile, and notice her birthday!!! It's right before Bella's!!! PM her some more! She said she received a couple PMs, but I want to send her more! BOMBARD her email with PMs!!!**

_**Quote of the chapter: "All the green apples are jealous…"**_** Do you get it? Huh? Huh? Hint: Look at the cover of ****Twilight****. ;D**

**Please review! And don't forget to check out my profile for a new poll I put up! And check out a website I found! It's in my profile, near the other sites I put in. It has almost all of the places where Twilight takes place! And it shows Fork High School's mascot!!!**


	15. Witch Doctor

**Notice the title of the chapter. I'm listening to the song as I'm writing this (the remix) …and it's stuck in my head…I love the Chipmunks! They are so cute! I love Theodore!!!**

**Guess who played the Witch Doctor in this chapter!!! lol

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Person: Do you own Twilight?**_

_**Me (I am hooked onto a lie detector): …YES!!!**_

_**-lie detector shocks me painfully-**_

_**Me: OWW!!! Okay! Fine!!! No I don't!!!...**_

**Edward Anthony Mason Junior Cullen's PoV:**

At around midnight of Saturday, I started writing down the song that I have composed ever since Bella came here. I paused at a note that got me stumped, so I walked over to my piano and replayed the section that I had stopped at.

"She has really got you wrapped around her finger, has she?" and low voice sounded from behind me. I jumped, turning around. Jasper **(You know what's really sad? I just realized that the family friend's name is Jasper…hey, not my fault I even knew he existed…) **was leaning against the wall casually.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." He smirked. _Don't deny it. You love her. I feel it._

I just stared down at the piano, not saying anything.

"Come on, Edward. You know it, I know it, the whole rest of the family knows it, and I'm sure Bella's family knows, too."

I spoke softly, "I…just don't know what to do. All she wants to be are just to stay best friends. And it's going to stay that way."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Edward," Jasper said.

"How would you know?" I asked. He isn't exactly "Mr. Love".

"I can feel people's emotions, remember? And Bella's isn't an exception."

"Well, then what should I do? Just go up to her and say, 'I know how you feel about me and guess what? I feel the same way about you"? Yeah right, that would crush our relationship, not make one." I wasn't exaggerating. Knowing Bella…her actions would be _very_ unpredictable.

"Take her to the meadow," a different voice suggested from the room next door. Next thing I knew, Alice danced into the room, right into Jasper's arms. She was blocking her thoughts from me.

"…Why?" I asked.

Alice tapped her head. Oh, so that's how it's going to be.

"Do it tomorrow," Alice added, and when I opened my mouth to ask her why, she answered it. "It doesn't matter. Just do it."

I rolled my eyes as a signal of annoyance.

"Fine," I mumbled, and then turned around to continue my work on my new piece. Hmm. It needs a title.

_Bella's Lullaby.

* * *

_

_**Quote of the Chapter: (count the syllables) "Haikus are easy…But sometimes they don't make sense…Refrigerator.**_

**I know that chapter was short, but ten reviews and I'll upload the next chapter, **_**which I have already finished writing**_**. And please before Valentine's Day…If you know what I mean…**


	16. The Meadow

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! How was yours? I spent mine alone though so so for me...It's a HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!!!! I loke to call it Happy SAD!!! Anyway, this chapter answers a few questions, and since it's Valentine's Day…You know what!!! ;D**

**Sorry that the last chapter was only one scroll. But hey, it's better than no update at all!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I uselessly wandered the earth owning nothing, while the fair Lady Stephanie owns Twilight.**_

_**Disclaimer: I didn't think up of the disclaimer above. I stole it from some other story.**_

**Bella's PoV:**

"Bella! Door for you!" Emily called from downstairs. Who would be here early Sunday morning? And for what?

I pulled a blue full-zipper hoodie over myself as I stepped down the stairs. Wrong thing to do. I squealed as I tripped over nothing, and I waited for the impact that was soon to come. But nothing happened. I looked up, and Edward was holding me by the waist, steadying me.

"You know better than that, Bella," he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

As soon as I calmed down, I asked my unasked question. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to take you to a special place I like to go to," was all he said, nothing more than that.

I shrugged, and then followed him out the door.

"You guys have fun!" Monica called from behind us.

"Ditto!" Emily chimed in.

Edward opened the passenger door, waiting for me to get in. I thought chivalry was dead. Hmm. Apparently not.

I stepped into his silver Volvo and he gently closed it behind me.

As we were riving over to wherever Edward wanted to go, we had a few rounds of twenty questions. Well, it was more like a round of one hundred questions.

We kept asking useless things, like favorites, back and forth.

"Tell me about your past boyfriends," was one of the questions that Edward had asked that surprised me. I stared at him in shock.

"I've never had a boyfriend…" I replied shyly. I heard Edward sighing faintly.

"Well, why not? Living for almost half a century, you must have seen _someone_ you like."

"Not in the previous places," I replied truthfully. "What about you? What girlfriends have you had?"

Edward steadily kept his eyes on the road as he slowly replied, "I've never had a girlfriend."

"Well, why not? Living for almost half a century, you must have seen _someone_ you like," I mimicked.

"Not in the previous places," he replied, smiling as he played along.

And then we continued with our round of questions until we arrived at Edward's "special place".

----------

When we arrived, all I could see was dirt, dirt…and more dirt.

"Um…It's….nice?" I tried to complement.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled, "This isn't the place. We still need to hike a few miles."

"Oh, okay," I sighed, relieved, "Lead the way, then."

He took off running towards the direction of the green forest ahead of us. I sprinted, trailing a little behind him.

"Are we there yet?" I asked sarcastically as soon as we stepped into the forest.

"No, just a few more minutes," he replied. Right on cue…I tripped over a fallen branch.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I waited for the impact…again. Instead, the same two arms wrapped around me to prevent me from falling from my own klutziness.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Same old Bella."

Even though I can't blush, I couldn't look in his eyes as he steadied me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as we continued running.

"I'm a vampire, AND I've fallen numerous times already. I've gotten pretty used to it," I answered sarcastically, but I could have sworn that I felt my heart beat just once from his unexpected concern.

Abruptly, he stopped. So abruptly that I almost fell flat on my face again.

"We're here," he said simply.

I looked up and gasped at the beautiful view ahead of me.

The grass was definitely greener on this side. Small, colorful flowers and leaves sprinkled across the grass and I could hear a river nearby.

"It's beautiful," I said, even though "beautiful" was definitely an understatement. I skipped over to the center of the meadow and lied down, soaking in the warm sun against my skin. For once, I could actually go outside into the sun without a human present.

I heard Edward say something to himself, but not loud enough that I could hear him. It said something like, "Not as beautiful as you", but it must have been my imagination.

I motioned with my finger for him to come join me, and he walked over and lay down next to me, closing his eyes and his skin glittering in the sun along with mine.

We sat there wordlessly for a few minutes, taking in the sun, and then Edward started humming a melody that I have never heard in my life.

"What are you humming?" I asked when curiosity got the best of me.

"Just a song I've been composing," he said, his eyes still closed, and then continued with the unfamiliar melody.

"It's beautiful," I complimented.

He didn't open his eyes, but he gave me a smile.

He finished the song, but I was sad to hear it end.

I remembered why Edward was here, as a vampire. I know the question would ruin the moment, but I don't want the question left unanswered.

"Who changed you?"

He slowly opened his eyes.

"A vampire." He chuckled at his own joke.

That answer wasn't enough.

"But then who kidnapped you?"

He looked at me.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. All I remember was being carried up onto the rook of the building I was standing next too, and then I remembered pain. I heard a couple fights going on as I was changing, and then I woke up with Carlisle."

"Oh." I wouldn't push him any farther. Any one could have missed it, but not me. I saw that it was paining him to be saying this.

And then slowly, hesitantly, he stroked my cheek. I melted in his hand with each stroke. He was gentle with his touch, which was what other guys were lacking. That's what I loved about Edward. He knew everything about me, including what I wanted.

My consciousness flew out the window then. I mindlessly wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his chest. For him, it might have felt a little awkward with his best friend holding him, but to me, I didn't mind a bit. Actually, I kind of liked it.

Edward didn't react differently. We just stayed like that for a few moments with nothing to say.

"Well, what about you? Who changed you?" he asked, probably picking a subject to talk about.

"Oh…I was just being the clumsy self that I am. I fell, and then I was going to die from too much loss of blood, but then Gerard changed me, and then…here I am."

He chuckled. "Always the same old Bella." I smiled with him.

I decided to play a little joke on him, me being the little menace I am. I grabbed a fistful of the closest leaves and flung it into his face.

He looked at me in surprise, and then grabbed a fistful himself, with a big smirk across his face.

Me, with my conscious still falling out the window, forgot about the powers that I had, so I just started running, with Edward behind me.

I laughed at he started to chuck the leaves at me as I dodged them. As I turned a corner, I tripped down a small hill, and Edward tripped over me, causing him to fall right on top of me.

We looked into each other's eyes, and then the most wonderful thing happened to me.

Edward leaned in and pressed his lips softly to mine.

I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck with my hand tangled in with his hair. He placed his hands on either side of my head, so he lifted a little bit of his weight off of me, but his lips was still pressed onto mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that; it could have been from seconds to hours, but every second to me was heaven.

Too soon, he let me go. We both sat up, and then stared at each other for an awkward moment. I didn't know what to say, and neither did he.

He stood up, and I followed as well. We looked into each other, and I couldn't resist for any longer.

I made the first move this time. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him again. To my pleasure, he didn't push me away. Instead, he held me by my waist and pressed himself to me again.

We let go of each other.

After another awkward moment, he was the first to speak: "We should probably go back now."

I looked at the horizon and saw found the sun starting to set. I looked up at his golden eyes and nodded.

"Do you want to walk or run?" he asked, holding my hands. I thought of the extra time I could have with him when we walked.

"Let's walk, if you want to, too."

He smiled, "I would rather walk."

* * *

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot…HAPPY BIRTHDAY ****FullMetal Alchemistress**

_**Quote of the chapter: "Love is when you walk all the way to the other side of the classroom to sharpen your pencil in order to see him, then realizing that your pencil is a mechanical one." **_**Just a fun love quote for Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Send me some love for Valentine's Day and review!!!**


	17. Back at Home

**OMC when I was helping out at my friend's Chinese school for their Chinese New Year festival, I was the one who had to get onto a **_**ladder **_**and then hang the ribbons and stuff on the ceiling. Guess what I did? I fell off the ladder. Smooth, huh? But I survived and came out all in one piece.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I'm running out of disclaimer ideas. Anyways, I don't own Twilight. End of story.**_

**Bella's PoV:**

The walk through the forest was quiet, but for me, it wasn't awkward either. Being with Edward was enough for me.

When we arrived at his silver Volvo, he opened my door, waiting for me to climb in, and shut it quietly behind me. In a flash he was on his own side, and he climbed in.

When we were in his driveway, I was confused.

"Aren't you going to drop me off?"

He smiled at me. "Everyone's here in my home."

Now I was _really _confused. What the hell are they doing here? I guess I'm going to find out.

Edward and I stepped out of his car. He took my hands and we made our way to the front door.

When we stepped in, the first thing I saw was Emily flying at me to give me a very, _very_ big hug.

"OHMIGOD I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!" she squealed.

"Um…thanks?" It sounded like I was guessing on something. If I was human, I would probably as red as a newborn's eyes.

"Okay," I started, "Now that you guys are done…What are you doing here?"

I didn't get an answer. All I got were a bunch of smirks.

"You knew!" I exclaimed. "You guys planned all this???"

"Well, both of you denied what you thought the other one felt about each other, so we told Edward to take you to the meadow," Jasper explained.

"I had a vision about that, so I planned the whole thing," Alice added.

"So that's why they were blocking their thoughts around me," Edward mumbled.

"We just couldn't stand to have you guys being all emo that you don't love each other," Emmett said, slapping Edward's back.

"Um…thanks guys," Edward said, holding my hand tighter. I could tell he was starting to get just a _little _uncomfortable with this conversation.

I quickly thought up of something to say.

"Um…thanks you guys…but…um…we need to go change our clothes…you know, from the…dirt!" What the hell did I just say?

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smack Emmett hard on the back of his head.

I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him up to his room.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Edward said when I closed the door behind us.

"No problem," I said, and then I pressed my lips lightly to his.

"Which reminds me," I added, "Do you have extra clothes I can borrow?"

Edward chuckled and then he walked over to his ginormous closet. He threw an oversized shirt and a pair of jeans at me.

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I entered the bathroom across from his room to change.

After I put on his outfit, I looked at myself in the mirror.

In his clothes, I look like I'm _trying_ to look like some street girl wearing _very_ baggy jeans and a shirt.

I peeked my head out from the bathroom.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" And then when he came out of his room, I nearly fainted.

For he was shirtless. Everything that was hidden under his shirt was revealed, showing his…masculinity… **(Sorry, just had to put that!!!)**

"Do you have a belt I could borrow, too?" I tried to keep my voice even.

He nodded and went back in, and returned with a belt in his hand.

"Thanks," was what I managed to squeeze out, and then I nearly slammed the door in his face.

While everyone else was enjoying their happy lives, I was in the bathroom, trying to treat myself from shock.

I quickly buckled the belt around my waist, took a deep breath, and then exited the bathroom, trying not to see Edward again, so that I wouldn't have to hyperventilate again.

I made my way down the stairs, and found our two families still sitting in the living room.

Emmett looked at me from head to toe with an obvious smirk on his face. When he opened his mouth to speak, I was in front of him in a flash.

"Whatever you are going to say, it better be good, or else you will regret it!" I growled.

Emmett cowered back in fear, and then opened his mouth again, then closed it, and then opened it back up again.

"You look nice, Bella?"

"Eh, good enough," I shrugged, and then backed away. Emmett breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned around and ran right into none other than Edward Cullen. He grabbed me by my waists and steadied me.

"Thanks…again," I joked.

"No problem…again," he answered, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was just too contagious.

I turned around to face the rest of the family.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked. We have at least a couple hours left before we have to leave to get ready for school.

Alice suddenly had a light bulb flash on above her head. She looked at Rosalie and Emily, and nodded over to the stairs. They ran up, but not before stepping on either side of me, hooking their arms around mine, and dragging me up to Alice's room.

Rosalie and Emily pushed me into the chair as Alice went through her drawers organized with make up accessories. I looked at the torture devices in…well…horror.

"Come on, Bella, it's not going to hurt you!" Emily tried to soothe. It wasn't helping.

"Why take the risk? I…um…am a very unpredictable girl," I begged.

"Uh-uh, Bella. Not gonna happen." Alice shook her head.

I winced as they applied the make up onto my face, practically digging the eyeliner into my eyes. Rosalie handed Alice a…very unusual tool. It had two handles and on the other side it had two parts that moved with each other when you push the handles together. This one _definitely_ looks more like a torture device rather than a make over tool.

"What the hell is that?" I demanded, looking at the thing in horror.

"Silly Bella. It's an eyelash curler," Alice rolled her eyes, "Now open your eyes so that I don't pinch your eyelids."

"What???" I squealed.

"It won't happen if you open your eyes," Alice sighed.

Slowly I opened my eyes and she steadily held the eyelash curler against my eye and she slowly closed it, and repeated with the other eye.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Alice said.

"No," I grumbled.

And then Alice pulled out a tube of mascara.

I tried to sit as still as possible while she applied it to my eyelashes.

Alice backed away and then Rosalie took over, carrying over a tube of lip gloss.

I stared at the clear liquid inside the tube.

"What does lip _gloss_ do? It looks like spit or something," I asked.

"No, it adds glitter to your lips, now shut your face and lemme put this on you," Rosalie ordered. I stayed frozen in my seat.

Rosalie stepped back and then she, Emily, and Alice looked at me, smiling at their creation.

Rosalie stepped behind the seat that I was sitting in, and grabbed onto the back.

"Are you ready to see your new look?" Rosalie asked with a smile in her voice. She was obviously pleased with their work.

I sighed and then nodded. She spun the chair over so that I faced the mirror and I gasped at what…_who_ I saw.

* * *

_**Have any of you guys heard about the newest castings for the movie? **_**(In case you didn't I posted them in my profile. Scroll down until you get to the big paragraph with websites.) I got so pissed! The actor who will play Alice is actually how I imagined her, and the guy who plays Mike Newton is **_**hot**_**. But Mike **_**cannot**_** be hotter than Edward…but sadly, I think he is (in the movie, of course). Oh yeah, and if I missed any actors in the movie, please let me know!**

_**Quote of the chapter: "Lorsque tu es né, il pleuvait. Dieu pleurait toutes ses larmes car il venait de perdre son plus bel ange." **_**Ha ha on Valentine's Day, my French teacher gave us a whole sheet of French pick up lines. This one says: "When you were born, it must have been raining-God cried all his tears and he lost his most beautiful angel.**

**PUH-LEASE review!!! -sing song voice- I've already gotten the next chapter written down! –holds it up-**


	18. Back to School

**Oh…my…Carlisle…I watched Jumper yesterday, and I must say, Hayden Christenson is HOT!!! OMC –faints- In _my_ opinion, I think _he_ should have been Edward. although I think he's a little _too_ brawny for Edward. But still! -faints-**

**I've already formed my groupie to come to the movies with me to watch Twilight already!!!**

**OMC, guess what I found out? I was THIS close to being named Tanya!!! -wails- and I'm not blonde!!! At least I wasn't...

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Concentration…64…no repeats…or hesitation…I'll go first…and you go second…the subject is…things we don't own!…Twilight!!!**_

**Bella's PoV:**

The girl who looked back wasn't me; it was a goddess. That could _not_ be me.

"Ha ha guys, very funny. Nice trick. Where's the real mirror that actually shows what I look like," I joked sarcastically.

"That _is_ you, Bella," Emily said, still smiling. My eyes went back to the mirror.

"Wow…I look beautiful! Now get this stuff off my face before we go to school." I could just imaging the looks of the hormone-crazed boys in my school if I passed by them.

"No way! You look great, Bella! Keep it on for just today at least, okay? If you rub it off now, that's hours of work down the drain!" Alice exclaimed.

I sighed and then rolled my eyes. "Fine." And then I noticed the clock on the table. "Holy crow! We're going to be late!" I jumped up.

"Oh! Bella! Get mine and Kenny's backpack, too!" Emily called to be. I nodded and transported to our own home.

I grabbed my backpack and ran over to Emily and Kenny's room. I found Emily's magenta backpack easily, but Kenny's was a little harder to find under the mountain of sweaty clothes and socks. Eventually, I finally found it just in time. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Where the hell are you? We're already at the school and the bell's going to ring very soon!" Emily asked in a panicked voice.

"Calm down, I just got it. Just…meet me in the girl's bathroom, the one near the front, okay?"

"Okay," Emily sighed and then she hung up. Don't people say "bye" anymore?

I sighed and then transported back into one of the stalls of the girl's bathroom. I stepped out just when Emily came in. I tossed her backpack at her and then she put it on her back I tossed her Kenny's backpack.

"Thanks," she said, and then we walked out.

This morning, it was hard to concentrate during class with my thoughts filled with Edward. But I made it through, and then came lunch.

"Hey," Edward greeted when he came up to our table.

"Hey," I greeted back, smiling as I looked up. He sat down beside me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I smiled wider.

"Hey, Bella," a different male voice said from the end of the table closest to me. I looked up and found that Mike Newton kid.

"You look nice," he complimented, obviously oblivious to Edward holding my hand under the table. I squeezed his hand.

"Thanks."

"So I was wondering…if you want to go get a burger later after school?" he asked shyly.

"I'm a vegetarian," I said quickly.

"Then we'll just get a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Did I say vegetarian? I meant vegan."** (Vegans don't eat dairy products...)**

"How about some ice cream, then?" **(And obviously Mike doesn't get what vegans are...)**

Didn't I just say I'm a vegan? "I'm lactose intolerant."

"Okay, then how about to the candy store?" **(okay, not THAT candy shop! Geez, pervs…)**

"I'm a diabetic."

"I'll buy you some peanuts later."

"I'm allergic to peanuts."

"Than how about we go to the movies?"

"Sure! Hey, Edward. Wanna come with us?" I turned to Edward.

"Of course! What movie do you want to see, _love_?" My heart took off from the way he said "love".

"Um, I meant only-" Mike started before I cut him.

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to see?" I said, leaning closer to Edward.

Mike didn't say anything else. He just walked away. As soon as he was out of hearing range, everyone at our table burst out laughing.

"Good one, Bella!" Kenny snickered, giving me a slap on the back.

"I learn from the best," I said, looking over at Emily.

She pretended to wipe off a tear in her eye.

"I am so proud of you!" she pretend-sobbed. And then five seconds later she straightened up.

"Nice one, Bella," Edward chuckled in my ear, giving me a peck on my nose.

"Thanks," I giggled. I picked up a napkin and started to make a random origami.

"So, anything planned for tonight?" I asked, letting my hands do whatever they wanted with the napkin.

"Well…" Alice said, looking at me, and then at my outfit.

"No…way! I'm not letting you buy me any more clothes! _And_ you need to get this make up off my face, too!"

She sighed. "Fine, I'll get the make up off you."

I noticed the key word in her sentence. "And…?"

She sighed again. "And…I won't buy you any clothes."

"Good."

I looked down at what my hands had created and saw that a white paper rose was in my hand.

I gazed at it for another moment and then set it in front of Edward. He took it and looked at it.

"It's beautiful," he said, kissing my hand.

And then the infamous lunch bell, known for ruining moments, rang.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, holding out his hand. I took it and grabbed my bag.

We walked hand in hand together to our biology class. Several eyes landed on us as we walked in together. The girls shot daggers at me as we passed by them. This was the first day we had ever made our relationship public. Then again, we only actually got together yesterday…

Luckily, today was a video day, so all we had to do was fill out a worksheet on whatever we were studying as the movie gave us the answers.

As the worksheet was handed, I looked at it. You would be surprised at how many schools used this worksheet. I got all the answers memorized already, so I quickly jotted down the exact answers. Edward probably looked into the teacher's thoughts as Mr. Banner was looking at the answers to the worksheet or something because he also had all the answers down too.

So all we did for the whole period was pretty much stare at each other's eyes as we held each other's hands under the table.

For the other people in the room who saw us might have been uncomfortable, but for me, it was heaven.

But then, too soon, the bell rang, and I had to go over to the torture room we all call gym.

I sighed as I stood up and gathered my stuff, with Edward waiting beside me.

He walked beside me as we made our way to the locker rooms. When we stopped just outside, he spoke.

"I'll see you after school okay?"

"One hour is just too long," I sighed. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll survive." He pecked my lips and then turned around to walk to his next class.

At least we switched to another sports area today, so I just had to sit around and listen to the coach talk. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.. Now, we switched to track and field. _Walking _around was bad enough. And they expect me to _run_? I groaned quietly.

"You will also be doing pole vault, hurdles, shot put, long jump, sprint 100 meters, and you will also be running the mile," the coach continued, "And you will be tested on all of these activities."

What??? Doing all those things was bad enough for me, but being tested on it? I quickly went over the mentioned activities.

Pole vault…I can do that…as long as I don't trip along the way. Hurdles…ha! I'll be knocking over every hurdle there is. Shot put…that would probably be the easiest one, as long as I keep my strength at human strength. Long jump…as long as I concentrate on not tripping, the jump part would be a piece of mountain lion. The 100 meters…again, as long as I concentrate on not tripping and keeping my speed at a human speed, I'll be fine, actually. The mile…same as the 100 meter, except that it's a mile.

In other words: As long as I don't trip, I'll be fine. Which means: I'm doomed for gym.

I sighed in relief as the dismissal bell rang. I quickly changed back into my comfy clothes, and then practically ran out of the locker room.

Sure enough, Edward was waiting. I couldn't help but smile. When he saw me, he smiled as well.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey yourself," I greeted back and pecked him on the lips. I looked behind him and noticed the rest of his family and Emily and Kenny behind him.

"So…I'm guessing that we're coming with you?" I guessed. Hopefully to wipe the make up off my face.

"Yeah, and Alice is going to have lots of fun with you tonight," he replied. I groaned.

When we arrived at his home, Alice grabbed my hand and started dragging me upstairs.

"Whoa! Hey, wait! Um…what about homework? I still have an entire essay to write!" I stalled.

"Don't worry," Alice said, "It's not due until next week and you're going to get an A on it. Good job!" Damn her psychic ability.

"Okay, so I'll do the essay later. I still have to do math and social studies and Spanish!" I stalled again.

Alice looked at me and then sighed. "Fine. Hurry up. It's not that hard."

I dropped my backpack on the floor and quickly did my homework, not so fast that I gave Alice plenty of time to work on me, but fast enough to pass in vampire speed.

"Done," I said, slamming my pencil onto the table.

"Good," three high voices came up from behind me, but before I could turn around, they grabbed me and threw me into _the_ chair.

"Just get this stuff off my face," I sighed. Emily rolled her eyes and then held her hand out for Rosalie. Rosalie placed a small jar of make up remover into her hand. Emily carefully applied the remover onto my face.

When it was finally done, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. See ya." I stood up, but then Alice pushed me down.

"No. Not yet. We said we weren't going to put any more _make up_ on you. Close your eyes so we can put this facial cream on you," Alice said.

"What?! But I'm a vampire! We can't get wrinkles or pimples or anything!" I protested.

"True," Rosalie said, "But what shall we do with all this then?" She held up the jar. I groaned quietly.

"Now sit down, shut up, and let us do our work," Emily ordered.

I plopped down into the seat, crossed my arms, and pouted as they applied the facial onto my skin.

-----59 minutes later-----

"Can I take it off now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"You can."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In five…four…three…two…one. Okay, now you can take it off for sure."

I sighed in relief as I scraped off the cream from my face.

"Now put this one on," Emily said, throwing a bright red dress at me.

"What? Alice, you said you wouldn't buy me any more clothes!" I whined.

"I said _I_ wouldn't buy any more clothes, so I left the job for Rosalie," Alice informed. I glared at her.

I grumbled as I walked into Alice's bathroom to change.

"Okay, I'm out. Have a look. Now good bye," I said quickly, and then practically dashed back into the bathroom to get this dress off of me.

"Whoa, Bella! Hold up! You need to hear from the judges!" Alice said, grabbing my hand. "Now, smile!"

"Judges? Judges for what? Smile? Smile for wha-" And then a giant flash came before my eyes. I blinked a few times and then found Alice holding a camera.

I pointed and was about to ask her what she was going to do with that picture, but she answered it before I could ask.

"Just a reference so I know which color goes best with your skin and stuff like that. Judges for your dress, silly!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to wherever Alice led me to, only to be surprised to see _who_ was in Alice's room to "judge" me. Emily, Rosalie, and…Edward. I winced.

* * *

**I posted a drawing of the New Moon flower in deviant art (it's three w's and then deviantart and then dot see oh em…no spaces) check it out!!! My username is gottaluvtwilight (duh) so you can just look up "by:gottaluvtwilight" in the search box. Again, you don't need spaces.**

_**Quote of the Chapter: "You're not drunk until you're holding onto the grass and trying to stop yourself from falling off the Earth." **_**…I do that all the time.**

**This chapter was actually pretty fun to write. Please review or I will bawl my eyes out. And don't forget to check out my new poll in my profile!!!**


	19. Dun Dun DUNNNN

**OH MY CARLISLE I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY!! I had a friend stay over for an entire week so I was too busy to write anything that week, and then I had like 5 concerts in the next two weeks, so all I was doing then was practice, and then there was school…-sigh- I hate my life…anyway…now I have spring break so I'll be writing pretty much the whole week. :)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Am I Stephenie? No. Do I wish I was? DUH!!**_

**Edward's PoV:**

Bella, in the bright red dress, was stunning. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

On the other hand, Bella looked like she was going to kill Alice and change back into her own clothing.

Emily was the first to speak: "Wow, Bella! That dress looks great on you!" _It really is gorgeous!_

Rosalie echoed Emily's thoughts, "Bella, you look gorgeous!" _I wish I had a dress like that. How come Alice hasn't designed a dress that that for _me_?_

All I could do was stay speechless and stare at her.

"Alice! Get me out of this dress!" she growled.

"But Bella-" Alice started before Bella cut her off.

"Now!!"

"Whoa, okay, okay, geez…" Alice surrendered, holding her hands up. Amazing. Nobody has ever gotten Alice to surrender.

As Bella stormed off, I motioned for Alice to come to me.

"Keep the dress; don't let her burn it," I whispered lowly.

"Oh, don't worry, I intend to keep it," Alice said, smiling.

When Bella came out in her own comfy clothes, I rushed over to her side and quickly pecked her forehead.

"You know, you looked stunning in that dress," I said to her.

"Yeah, well that was a once in a lifetime experience for you," she sighed, rolling her eyes and continued walking down the hallway with the dress in her hand.

**Bella's PoV:**

That dress that Alice made me wear was horrible. Not look-wise; it was gorgeous, but comfort-zone-wise. I could barely walk in them, and it was also backless. I don't know if anyone had noticed, but I like the comfortable, covered look.

I made my way towards Rosalie's room, and found Rosalie at her desk writing about something.

"Here," I tossed the dress at her. "You can have it."

She caught it just as it was about to hit her.

"It's like you read my mind," she chuckled. I just rolled my eyes at her and continued my way down the hallway.

**Alice's PoV:**

Across the hallway I heard Bella giving Rosalie the red dress that I had just gotten her to wear. Next to me, I heard Edward sigh.

_Hey, she didn't burn it…_ I thought to him. He just rolled his eyes, and I chuckled softly and then walked away.

"Alice," I heard a familiar voice say to me. I turned around, and none other than Jasper was standing there. I smiled and walked over to him, pecking him on the lips.

"Is it true?" he asked.

I was confused, and I was sure that Jasper could feel it too. "Is what true?"

"That the great Alice Cullen's designer dress has been rejected by our very own Bella Swan?" he smirked.

I swatted his arm. "She may have rejected this one, but there are still quite a few dresses that I can get her into." And then I winked at him before turning around and walked away.

"Hey, Alice?" I heard a small voice say from behind me. I turned around and there was Bella.

"Yes?"

"I kinda need to go hunting, and I kinda want someone to come with me…" Wait, didn't she just go hunting not too long ago? Although her eyes looked a few shades darker…

But I didn't want to waste this wonderful opportunity to bond with Bella, so I just shrugged.

"Well, here I am! Let's go!" I squealed and then grabbed her hand, dragging her to the front door.

"Whoa, Alice! Wait!" Bella squirmed, trying to break free of my grasp. I let her go, giving her a look that said "_what_".

"I want Edward to come with us," she said softly.

I sighed. "Fine…"

She jumped up and then disappeared into thin air, and then probably reappearing right in front of Edward in a sudden, because I heard Edward jump up a little bit. I giggled to myself quietly.

I heard Bella murmur to Edward quietly, and then all of a sudden _again_ she appeared right in front of me with Edward right next to her.

"Okay I'm ready," she said happily. I sighed.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

The trip to the site was…awkward. They couldn't stop staring at each other. Is this really how Edward felt when Jasper and _I_ went together?

I felt a little relieved when we arrived.

"Okay, we're here, let's hunt," I said, clapping my hands together.

We spread out. Actually, I separated from Edward and Bella, who were still stuck to each other, but still…close enough.

After I had caught a few lion and bears **(Lions and tigers and bears oh my! Sorry, couldn't resist!)**, I picked up a strange scent. It smelt a little salty and wet. It was definitely something I would _not_ want to eat, but curiosity got the best of me, and I started heading toward the strange scent.

When I got nearer to the scent, I heard Bella scream. I doubted Edward was with her now, but probably rushing towards her right at this moment.

Sure enough, I could hear Edward's feet shuffling quickly not too far from me. Then I could see Edward next to me, running as fast as he could.

When we stepped into a clearing, was Bella on the ground, too frozen to move, and in front of her was giant animal, about the size of a horse, but with the form of a wolf.

* * *

**I know in the real story, the treaty was already set…but this is **_**my**_** story. Capiche?!**

**OH MY CARLISLE GUESS WHAT?? For my English class we're doing a project on certain Greek Gods and Goddesses, and guess which one I was assigned to? ADONIS!! Squeal!! XD **

_**Quote of the chapter: "The tooth fairy teaches children that they can sell their body parts for money." **_**XD so true…so so true…**

**And for a bonus, here's another quote!!**

_**Bonus quote: "NO I WON'T GO TO HELL!! I've got a restraining order **_**:)**_**"**_** lol that's what I say all the time…**

**Please review!! Or else it'll take this long to update!! AGAIN!!**


	20. Now What

Hey guys

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!! There was testing and now finals…ughhh…**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Can I pwn boys? Yeah, DUH…but can I pwn Twilight? NO FRICKIN' WAY.**_

**Bella's PoV:**

When I set out by myself to search for more animals to suck the life out of, I smelled something…salty. I sniffed the air for a little while, and I, being the curious cat that I am, followed it.

Wrong choice.

What I found standing before me was a giant wolf about the size of a horse. As the animal took a step towards me, I took a step back. Of course, being myself, tripped over a rock probably the size of a fly. I screamed as loud as I could when the large animal still advanced towards me.

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping Edward or at least Alice would have heard me. I was not disappointed. Both Alice _and_ Edward appeared about 10 seconds later.

Once the wolf on steroids spotted them coming, it turned and ran back into the thick woods.

Edward immediately ran to my side and pulled me back to my feet.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he panicked, planting kisses on my face everywhere.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I breathed, staring back into the place when the wolf had retreated. "What _was_ that?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Carlisle will."

--

"Did it look like this?" Carlisle asked, pointing at a picture of a wolf that looked almost identical to the wolf we had seen earlier.

"Exactly like that," Edward confirmed.

I read the title that matched with the picture:

"Werewolves-the immortal enemies of vampires." The room became silent, and I quickly skimmed the text: "Werewolves vary in appearance…Even though their appearances are different, they are similar in strength…Werewolves are also superhuman in their ability to run; fast enough to catch up to a vampire."

I paused before continuing. Seems like we're gonna have a problem. I decided to just skip most of it and read words.

"Very strong…polar opposites of vampires-they are burning hot; about 108 to 109 degrees Fahrenheit…able to heal physical pain very quickly…werewolves are born with the trait." And then I stopped. That was enough information. Alice snatched the book from my hands.

"Looks like we're gonna have a problem, guys and girls," she whispered.

"But now, what do we do?" Edward asked, pulling me closer to him. Everyone turned to Carlisle.

He thought for a while. "Well…I guess if they don't do anything to us, we won't do anything to them," he finally said.

"And if they do?" Emmett asked, no doubt thinking about ripping them to shreds.

"They won't," Carlisle confirmed. "They're probably thinking of doing the same thing."

**Jacob's PoV:**

When I was in front of those mythical "cold ones", I was deciding whether to shred them or leave them. I chose the latter option, as long as they didn't do anything to me.

When I got back from my little hike, I came up to Sam.

"Hey, Sam?"

"What," he answered coldly. A bit intimidating, but okay…

"_IF_ we even meet up with the cold ones, what do we do?"

"As long as they don't do anything to you, just leave them."

But they're out natural _enemies_. They would surely do something to us!

"You saw one?"

Dammit. I totally forgot about our little mind-conversations we have every so often. Why would _this_ be the time when Sam actually pays attention to my mind?

"Because your questions seemed suspicious," he answered curtly.

Dammit.

"You saw one of _them_?" Embry interrupted.

Quil flexed his muscles. "Tell me where. I would like to rip them apart limb from limb." Ouch.

Embry nodded his head with Quil.

Sam caught them both by the shirt and pulled them back before they cold go any further. "No. We will _not_ do anything to them as long as they leave _us_ alone."

"Who are you, Confucius?" Embry retorted.

Sam rolled his eyes, and then turned to me.

"Tell me everything that happened."

**Bella's PoV:**

Everyone watched as Alice suddenly had a blank look in her face. When she finally composed her face, the first thing she said was, "Carlisle was right."

"Huh?"

"They're talking about us right now."

"Oh."

"Do you know where they are?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that there is _some_ body of water nearby where they are."

"Okay…so then what do we do about them if we encounter them again?" Jasper spoke up for the first time. It's actually been quite a while since I've heard him talk.

Everyone looked at Carlisle again.

"We just keep looking the other way."

* * *

_**Quote of the day**_** (Okay, it's more like a conversation…but it's funny! XD)**_**: Daniel: Did you know that our teacher color coordinates her grades? Like the A's are blue, the B's are green, and the C's are red?"**_

_**Me: "Yeah! I noticed that too! So your grades are like…rainbow-colored…"**_

_**Daniel: "Hey Kyle, are your grades rainbow colored?"**_

_**Kyle: "My mom's **_**language**_** is colorful when she sees them."**_

**Please review!! No flames please!! Sorry that this chapter is short as well!! I promise I'd make it up to you!! **


	21. They Meet Again

_**OH MY CARLISLE I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOSORRY!! **_**Well, for one thing, I didn't get enough reviews in the last chapter to update, but still…I have summer school now so I can finish all the requirements to graduate early and my relatives came over so I had like no time at all to get a hold of my computer :( **

**But on a happier note…………**_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!! **_**We should all sing for him. Ready?**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday dear Edward Anthony Masen Junior Cullen ;D**

**Happy Birthday to you!!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing special for me today so I don't get to own Twilight **_**:(**

**I'm sorry Jacob lovers…but you might want to leave in this chapter :( But as for Jacob haters…welcome :)**

**Bella's PoV:**

There was dead silence in the room. It was almost spooky. But then slowly, one by one, everyone started standing up and went back to their previous activities.

"I'm still a little thirsty," I said, turning towards Edward. I didn't get much to drink before the…incident. He stared at me for a while and then he stood up and followed me out the door.

"We should probably eat something big, just in case…" Edward trailed off. He didn't need to continue. I nodded and then started sprinting off into the woods and then tackled down a large grizzly bear. I gave it a nice, quick and painless death; it didn't see me coming.

When Edward finally caught up with me after my sudden…burst of energy, I wiped my mouth and turned to him, "What took you so long?" I smirked.

He, on the other hand, kept a straight face.

"After you took off, I smelled that…smell again. Like a wet dog."

I stared at him for a while and then quickly stood up. "We should probably hurry up then." He took a whiff of the air for a small trace of the scent, and I did the same. Nothing smelled foul…yet. I looked up at him and he nodded.

I heard a small growl in the distance and then detected the faint smell of a mountain lion. My eyes lit up and I took off running towards the scent. After a few hundred feet, I saw it crouching down, blending into the dried grass and dirt. I crouched down as well, mirroring its motion, and then I striked. I tackled the lion and snapped its neck. Its blood was like an oasis in the desert. Well, _more_ like an oasis than the bear's. But then, when I was just about finished with the mountain lion, a very bad smell overpowered me. And then I heard Edward.

"Bella! Run!"

I turned around and saw a giant wolf a few meters from me. It started to jump at me but then Edward pounced onto its back. All I could do was watch as Edward and the wolf tackled each other to the ground. A few pieces of dirt and leaves flew up in the air as Edward and the wolf threw each other across the field. And all I cold do was stand there and watch, too scared to run. And then I found a pair of jeans lying on the ground. I walked over to it and a wallet dropped out from one of its pockets. I picked up the wallet and then I found the identity: Jacob Black. Why does that name sound a little familiar? Maybe my real dad's friend or something.

The wolf howled once when Edward threw it against a tree, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was clearly hurt, but Edward didn't stop. And then, he did something that was not Edward at all.

Edward tore at the thing from limb to limb, ignoring its howls. And I could not do anything about it at all. I kept standing there, being the useless thing in the sidelines. Meanwhile, Edward looked like he was having too much fun as he ripped at it and then he took a match from his pocket, and then lit the pieces. **(I forgot, how do you kill a werewolf?)** He finally backed away from the corpse and watched as the pieces left of the wolf flamed up.

I was surprised at what Edward had done, but strangely, I was glad he did it. If it weren't for him, I would probably be torn up into shreds.

"Edward, why did you do it?"

He looked at me for a long time and he finally answered.

"When you were finishing off with the mountain lion, I smelled it first. But then it saw you. It was thinking about how his leader told him to leave us alone earlier, but he just wanted a little fun. He chose to disobey his leader and he wanted to tear all of us apart to shreds. When he first saw you, when he jumped out at you, he was enjoying the thought of tearing you up and burning you. I had had enough, and I just tackled it to the ground. I would rather it be me than you."

I stared at him, with nothing to say. He risked his life for me because he really loved me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you."

But our happy ending didn't last long. I heard one growl, and then a few more growls. I turned around and found a whole pack of wolves standing before us.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but it's the quality, not the quantity.**

**PUH-LEASE review!! Or else I won't be writing! I want at least ten reviews as always. I can't guarantee it'll be soon, but I'll try the best I can to update ASAP when I get enough reviews. My grandparents are staying for the whole summer, so I'll be pretty busy.**

_**Quote of the chapter: "I prefer brunettes."**_** Like me!! Guess who it's from and you get a cyber cookie made by Edward himself :)**

_**HAPPY 107th BIRTHDAY EDWARD!! IF THERE WASN'T A SET FONT SIZE FOR THE STORY THIS WOULD TOTALLY BE SIZE 100 PLUS!!**_

**_And now I shall go watch Cmap Rock :P_**


End file.
